Total Drama Rampage
by AG311
Summary: The twenty-two contestants return to Camp Wawanakwa to compete for another million dollars! Two new contestants join them. What devastating challenges will Chris McClean make the teens face? Find out on Total Drama Rampage. Rated T for language.
1. Ch 1, Pt 1 Get Ready For Torture

**A/N – **This is like my third attempt at making a long fanfiction, but I'm hoping to make this one stick. I hope you enjoy it! And also, this fanfiction is inspired by **Frank15 **who wrote the awesome fanfiction _**Total Drama Chris **_(if you haven't read it yet, then go! It's an awesome fanfiction!) and **The Kobold Necromancer**, the author of **_Total Drama Combeback and TDC2: Total Drama Battlegrounds_.**

* * *

The camera shows a man with a dark haired, mid-twenties old man, tapping his foot on the dock that he is standing on impatiently.

"Are we rolling now?" he asked, annoyed. The camera man nodded the camera gently. The dark haired man smiled. "Good!"

"Hello! It's the host of the hit reality series, Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action: Chris McLean! Announcing of yet another series of Total Drama called, Total Drama Rampage! All of our old contestants will be joining us in a moment, as well as two new ones, but for now let me inform you people on what I'll be doing to these teens,"

The camera shows a different part of the dock where Chris was standing on. "So here's how it goes. Well, actually, the rules are pretty much the same as they were the last two seasons. The contestants are going to have to endure the challenges I throw at them, whichever team loses must vote off one of their team members, and the last one standing will receive a ton of cash…"

"So I guess that's pretty much it! Now, let's go meet the contestants shall we?"

A boat comes driving by at a pretty fast pace and drops off a boy wearing a bluish toque. He was wearing a greenish sweater with blue sweat pants and green boots, his dark brown hair covering up his eyes a bit.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the guy who was eliminated first on the first season, and didn't get a chance at redeeming himself in the second. Our sexist, clueless prairie boy, Ezekiel!"

Ezekiel scratched the back of his head and looked at the ground. "I didn't mean to say that thing about girls, eh."

Chris nodded, "Yeah, yeah Mr. I-hate-women. Now if you could be so kind as to not use my screen time, step aside!"

He did as he was told to; he hung his head in shame while walking to the other side of the dock. Chris noticed this and chuckled. His chuckling was interrupted when two girls were squeeing right near him. Both girls had black hair into pigtails. They had a matching outfit of black and white striped shirts that didn't even go down to their bellies and pink short-shorts. The only difference between the two was their height, their skin color...and most likely, their weight.

The host rubbed his left ear, "Ah, I remember you two. The 'identical twins' who were probably the most annoying in the whole show: Katie and Sadie."

The tanned one, Katie scoffed and said, "We were not annoying!"

Chris rolled his eyes at her, "Whatever Sadie,"

Katie looked at him confused, "Um, I'm Katie…"

"Really? I thought you were Sadie," Chris said, also confused.

The light skinned one, Sadie, spoke in annoyance, "No, I'm Sadie,"

"Fine, fine I'll try not to make the same mistake again, okay?" Chris said, starting to get annoyed.

The two girls smiled and nodded, "Okay!"

As Chris looked at them walking to the other side, another contestant was dropped off. It was another male. This one was wearing an all red track suit with white tennis shoes. He had a red headband on his forehead.

"Ah, if it isn't the talentless jock who has chicken-aphobia, Tyler!" said Chris.

Tyler glared at the host, "The correct word is alektorophobia and I do too have talent!"

"I'm sure you do buddy." Chris said while patting his back, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a show to host," Chris pushed Tyler to the others so hard that he collided with Ezekiel. Chris looked concerned at first, but then shrugged and laughed. Before he turned around to introduce the next contestant he was smacked on the back of the head by a large African-Canadian girl, wearing her dark hair in a ponytail. She wore a white shirt with kumquats on them and blue capris.

"That was not funny, Chris Mclean." she said.

"I remember you. You're the loudmouthed ghetto girl, LeShaw –" Chris was cut off short before he got slapped right across the face by the girl…hard. "…na…ow that hurt!" LeShawna got in Chris' face.

"Why don't you try sayin' that again, white boy" she asked, loudly.

"I'm sorry," Chris said, afraid now. "I'll make sure never to call you that again!" As LeShawna walked away, Chris had a sinister smile and showed that his fingers were crossed. Out of nowhere, Chris was pounced on by a girl with orange hair with bright green eyes, a green shirts, and light green skirt.

"Hi Chris!" she screamed. "Did'ya miss me? I know I missed you! Even though you were a total jerk last year!-but hey I guess everyone has their reasons! So how was it like after TDA? Did you miss us? Who'd you miss the most? Oh, I bet it was me. It better be me, or -"

"Well if it isn't my favorite psychopathic freak" Chris interrupted her. "Izzy!" Chris gave her a light shove so he could get back up on his feet.

"I'm your favorite?" the crazy girl continued. "That is like so awesome! Who's your second favorite? What's their names? Can I meet them?"

Chris looked rather annoyed, "Um Izzy, if you could be so kind, could you go with the others so I can introduce the next contestants? Besides, I'm sure they're all dying to hear your stories," he rolled his eyes.

"Oh! Thanks for reminding me," she said and rubbed Chris' head hard, messing up his hair. She ran towards the others. "Guys! You'll never believe the stuff I've been through since last season!"

As Chris was trying to fix his hair, another female contestant came off the boat. She had her blonde hair rapped in a ponytail; she wore a cyan colored hoodie, and long blue shorts.

"Ah, the vegetarian surfer girl, Bridgette!" Chris said. "How's it going? Catch any 'gnarly' waves before the show?"

"There was one," she said, happily. "It was really cool, but I wiped out unfortunately."

"Mhm, I expected that from a klutz like you," Chris said, nodding.

"I'm not that big of a klutz!" Bridgette shouted in her defense.

"Oh sure you aren't," Chris said, rolling his eyes, "Go join the others now. Thank you."

She did as told. "Hi guys!" she said to the others. "…Geoff still isn't here?" All the others shook their heads. Bridgette looked down, upset.

Katie and Sadie walked towards her. "Oh it's okay Bridgette." Katie said, "I'm sure Geoff will be here soon."

"Totally!" Sadie said, "…unless he didn't make it this season." Bridgette looked very worried after Sadie said that, but Katie quickly corrected her.

"Not possible Sadie. Chris said that **all** the original contestants were going to reappear in this season."

"Or right, I totally forgot." Sadie said, "You're, like, so smart Katie! Way smarter than me!"

"Oh that's not true Sadie! You're, like, a thousand times smarter than me!"

"I guess we're both pretty smart. Don't you think Katie?"

"Totally Sadie!" The two girls squeed loudly, causing Bridgette to cover her ears. The squeeing was stopped when Chris made a fake loud cough.

"If you morons over there are done being idiots, I'd like to continue please!" he yelled. Katie and Sadie stopped. "Thank you."

The next boat came over and dropped off another blonde female. She had a light-blue bandana on her head and was wearing a brown shirt with a red undershirt, bright orange skirt, and brown cowgirl looking boots.

"Hello Chip!" the blonde said. "So nice to see you again…I guess."

"If it isn't the dumb, yet sexy blonde, Lindsay!" Chris said, "And it's **Chris**!"

"I'll try to remember this time," she said with a worried look. "Promise!"

The host merely rolled his eyes at the comment. "Yeah, I'm sure you will. Please join the others." She followed the host's orders. As soon as Lindsay got to the others, Tyler walked up to her, reminded her of whom he was, and the two proceeded in making out. Bridgette sighed at the sight of it. The next boat was brought up and delivered a boy with tan skin and dark brown hair. He wore a red sweater vest on top of a blue buttoned shirt and a long sleeve t-shirt with green shorts. He didn't look to happy to be there.

"Ah, if it isn't the cynical smartass himself: Noah!" Chris said, although he didn't look to happy when Noah walked up to him. "How's life?" he asked. Noah looked at him with a confused look.

"How's life?" he repeated. "I'd say that its okay, but I've gone to hell for the summer with you." And with that, he walked towards the others. Chris mumbled something after he left.

The next contestant was brought up. It was a girl with black hair and a unibrow. She wore a dark blue top with matching colored shorts. She had a beauty mark right near his lip on her right cheek. She carried a bag that looked to be filled with dumbbells.

Chris cringed as she walked up. "Um, hi!" he said nervously. "I believe you're the easily angered, work-out-a-holic, Eva?" he opened his eyes and saw that she was giving him a death glare. "Please don't hurt me!" he shouted in a high pitch voice.

She sighed. "Look, I know how bad I was in the other seasons: always blowing up with anger, making death threats, holding grudges, but you know what, I took Bridgette's advice and actually took those anger management classes! I don't get easily angry as I used to, but if I get too offended, then prepare for a world of pain."

She walked off and Chris looked completely surprised. He looked at the camera. "I really didn't see that coming." The boat dropped off a red-headed boy, with glasses that had a shade of green. He wore a blue shirt that had a hamburger-looking thing on it with pink sleeves and green pants. He was occupied with a Rubik's cube and from the looks of things, was almost finished.

Chris chuckled when he looked at him, "Its Harold, the nerd who supposedly has mad-skills." He said hoping to get on the nerd's nerves, but he had failed as Harold just walked up to the others. Chris looked upset afterwards.

As Harold walked up to the others, LeShawna rushed up to him and gave him a hug, making Harold's focus off the Rubik's cube.

"Hey there sugar baby! How you doing?" she asked, and gave him a small peck on the cheek, causing Harold to blush.

"Very good now!" he said. As LeShawna ceased her hug, he continued working on the Rubik's cube.

"You're seriously playing with one of those?" Noah asked him. Harold nodded in response. "Wow, what a waste of time."

"Actually, that looks pretty fun!" Lindsay said as she walked up to Harold. "Can I use it when you're done Hank?" Once again, Harold nodded in response.

"Almost…done!" he said as the colors of each side all matched. He mixed up all the colors so Lindsay could have a fresh start and then gave it to her.

"You're just going to waste your time with that Lindsay," Noah said, "Someone like you couldn't figure that out even if you actually had a brain."

Lindsay looked at him, a bit mad. "Oh yeah? Well I bet fifty dollars that I can finish this Robuck's cube before I get eliminated!" she looked at Noah with a confident face.

Noah smirked. "You are on!" he said. The two shook hands, making the bet official.

"Can I continue please?" Chris yelled. Lindsay nodded. "Thank you."

The next contestant that the boat dropped off was an African-Canadian male that wore a white skull cap, a green shirt with the letter "D" in orange and grey shorts.

"Ah, if it isn't the nicest, yet, wimpiest contestant here!" Chris said. "Welcome back DJ!"

"I'm not that big of a wimp," DJ said. "…am I?"

Chris shook his head. "Dude, you were afraid of a small, baby snake that was the size of your finger last year." DJ hung his head in shame and walked to the others. Chris chuckled and was glad to see that he made DJ feel bad, but Chris' chuckling was stopped short after he was picked up by a big contestant. The contestant was a male, had short blond hair and was wearing a large white shirt with a cyan colored leaf on it with greenish shorts.

"WOHOO!" he shouted. "I missed you so much Chris! I thought we'd never see each other again! Did'ya miss me?"

"Owen! Can't breathe!" Chris managed to say. Owen put him down. "Sorry Chris," Owen said, "I'm just so physced to be back!"

"Yeah and I'm glad your back too, Mr. Eat-A-Lot." Chris said sarcastically. "Why don't you go give your back-breaking hugs to the others now?"

"That's a great idea!" Owen shouted. And with that, he ran to others hoping to give them big hugs.

Chris sighed and put his hand over his face. The boat dropped off a female contestant. She had tan skinned with brunette hair that went down to her shoulders. She wore a grey vest with a white button up shirt underneath it and greenish pants that went up to her knees.

"If it isn't Mrs. Perfect, Courtney!" Chris said, using his fingers in quotations when saying "perfect".

"That's **Ms.** Perfect, thank you very much," Courtney said, not bothering to make eye contact with Chris. She walked to the others leaving Chris with a confused look on his face.

"Sheesh, she's so full of-" Chris whispered to himself, but was interrupted by a duffle bag that was thrown at him. The duffle bag was thrown by a male contestant with a green faux hawk with black hair underneath it. He had a piercing on his unibrow, two earrings, and a nose ring. He wore a black shirt with a skull on it that had yellow sleeves and blue shorts.

"Oh great, it's our juvenile delinquent, Duncan." Chris said, still having the duffle bag on him. He pushed it off and gave it back to Duncan. Like Courtney, Duncan didn't bother looking at Chris. He walked towards Courtney and smirked at her. "Hey Princess," he said, "Ya' missed me?"

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Yeah I was dying every moment we were apart," she said sarcastically. After her comment, she grabbed Duncan by his shirt and kissed him passionately. She let go after about five seconds, both were gasping for air. "You're still not my type." Courtney said.

Duncan smiled. "Whatever you say Princess." And with that, they continued kissing. Bridgette saw the two and sighed sadly. "I wish Geoff was here," she said. She squinted her eyes to get a better view of the boat that was coming with another contestant. When she got a good look at the contestant, she gasped and started running to the other end of the dock. The contestant was pumping his fists in the air. He was wearing a cowboy hat that covered most of his blond hair, with a pink opened shirt that revealed his muscles and blue short. Before the boat stopped at the dock, the boy jumped from the front of the boat and landed perfectly on the dock.

"If it isn't the party animal! Geo-" Chris said, but was interrupted when Bridgette rammed into him and accidently threw him off the dock. She locked lips with the boy for a good ten seconds and then separated from him.

"Oh Geoff, I missed you so much!" Bridgette said, hugging Geoff tightly. She was crying tears of joy.

"Me too babe!" Geoff said. "I'm so sorry I couldn't talk to you during the break, but my phone got-" Bridgette put her finger over his mouth. "Less talking, more kissing!" she said with a flirtatious look on her face. Geoff listened to her and the two continued kissing while walking to the others at the same time.

"Um, a little help here!" Chris shouted from the lake. Unfortunately for him, nobody came to his rescue, until the boat dropped off another contestant. The black haired boy helped Chris make his way back to the dock. He wore a green shirt with a black hand on the middle. The sleeves of the shirt were camouflage colored; he also wore black pants and was carrying a case that seemed to have a guitar in it.

"Thanks…oh it's the cool musician dude: Trent!" Chris said. "Thanks for helping me up dude!"

"No problem." Trent said. "Is Gwen here yet?"

Chris shook his head. "Nope, sorry…oh wait, look behind you!" Trent did as told, but saw nothing. "Hahaha, just kidding with you dude! You gotta admit though, that was funny!"

Trent glared at the host. "No. It wasn't." And with that, he walked angrily towards the others.

Chris shook his head. "Some people just have no sense of humor…"

A girl had been dropped off by the boat. Her hair was dyed black with teal highlights. She wore a black corset with blue and dark green sleeves and a black skirt with dark green stalking.

Chris looked a bit shocked. "How ironic…" he said. "Trent, you gothic, sarcastic girlfriend, Gwen, is here!"

"I'm not falling for that again, Chris!" Trent said, crossing his arms as his eyes was closed. Chris looked rather annoyed and looked at Gwen.

"Mind telling your ex that you've arrived?" he asked. Gwen nodded.

"I think I might just know the perfect way to do that," she said, a smile on her face. She walked up to Trent, whose eyes were still closed and arms were still crossed, grabbed his head, and locked her lips with his. Trent was caught by surprise, but when he realized it was Gwen, he gave in to the kiss and kissed back.

"Awwwwwww!" Katie, Sadie, Lindsay, LeShawna, and Bridgette said simultaneously.

When Gwen let go of Trent, she looked upset. "Trent, I'm really sorry what I did to you last season. Can you forgive me?"

"Babe, I forgave you ever since I found out about it," Trent said, kissing her again. "Does this mean we're back together?" The goth nodded her head. The two heard Chris whining from the other side of the dock.

"That's what you call 'the perfect way' of telling him you're here?" he shouted, I was hoping for you slapping him in the face, or throwing him into the lake, or…something!"

"Well that's not very nice," a girl said behind Chris. She had brown hair with a side ponytail and big glasses with blue lenses. She wore a green shirt that was covered up by a darker shade of green vest with little emoticon buttons on it and pink skinny jeans.

"Why, hello our gullible shorty, Beth," Chris said with a smile on his face. Beth gave him a confused look.

"Gullible? I'm not gullible," she said. Chris shook his head.

"Says the girl who thought that Courtney was actually trying to be her friend last season,"

Beth rolled her eyes. "I knew she was trying to make an alliance with me! I was just counter-manipulating her!"

"I knew it!" Courtney said from the other side of the dock.

"Right, sure you did," Chris said sarcastically, nodding his head. "Now go join the others please."

She did as told. When she saw Duncan, she smiled widely and ran up to him so she could hug him. Courtney looked both confused and mad.

"Um, hello? He's my boyfriend not yours," Courtney said and pushed Beth away. Courtney paused for a moment and then slapped herself with her palm.

"I was just giving him a hug for the thing he did for me after last season!" Beth said. Duncan looked a bit confused at first, but then his eyes grew wide when he remembered what she was talking about. He shook his head and waved his hands in dismissal, but Courtney continued to grow more curious.

"What exactly did he do?" Courtney asked, now glaring at Duncan.

"When the season was over, Duncan gave me five-hundred dollars from his million, so Brady and I could go to Paris!" Beth said.

"What?" Courtney and surprisingly, Lindsay, said simultaneously. Lindsay walked up to Beth, looking mad, while Courtney was glaring at Duncan.

"How could you do that Beth?" Lindsay yelled. "I thought you said that when you won, you'd take me to France with you!" Lindsay was turning red. "What kind of a BFF are you?"

Beth looked like she was getting a little angry, but took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "Lindsay I so would've taken you _and_ Tyler if you wanted him to go, but the tickets alone were one-hundred dollars each, and the hotel we stayed at was one-hundred and fifty for three days! And with the restaurants we went to, it was surprising that I actually got you a souvenir!" Beth snapped her fingers. "Oh that reminds me!" Beth pulled something out from her pocket. When she brought it out, it appeared to be a sky blue bow, with "Lind" on the right side of the bow and "say " on the left side of it. "I got this for you! It cost seventy dollars. I hope you like it!" She handed Lindsay the bow and upon receiving it, Lindsay burst into tears and hugged Beth.

"**You are the best BFF a hot girl could ever ask for!**" she yelled. Lindsay let go of Beth, took of her bandana, and place the bow on her head. She then turned to Tyler. "How do I look?" she asked him.

Tyler gave her two thumbs up. "You look hotter than ever, babe!" The two began to make-out, but Lindsay stopped for a moment.

"Oh! - thanks Beth!" she said and continued to kiss Tyler. Chris rolled his eyes at the sappy romance and felt like someone was glaring at him. He was correct, but it wasn't directly behind him, it was from the boat. On the boat, was a raven-haired female whose hair was short and in a ponytail. She wore a small brown top and khaki colored short shorts. Chris eyes grew wide and formed a huge smile.

"Campers, it's the contestant you love to hate, Heather!" he said. All the other contestants groaned in disappointment. Some even cursed at her. When the boat stopped on the dock, Chris stretched his hand out and offered to help Heather, but she refused and slapped his hand out of the way. She walked towards the others and when she got there, the others stepped away from her.

Chris laughed when he saw that. He continued laughing for a while until a brown haired boy wearing a white collared shirt with two stripes of green and red with tan sleeves and blue jeans interrupted him. He had a small chip in his upper tooth.

"What's so funny?" he said

Chris turned to him. "Nothing really, cyber-geek, Cody. Just that, when Heather walked near the others, they all backed away," Chris continued laughing, but Cody didn't join in. He just raised his eyebrow at him and walked towards the others.

"Cody!" Gwen shouted and ran up to him. She hugged him, and lifted him off his feet for a second and let him go. Cody looked a bit confused.

"What was that for?" he asked. Gwen frowned.

"What? I can't hug a good friend of mine?" she said, a bit annoyed.

"Well yeah, you can, but I didn't see that coming…" he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "…can I have another one now that I'm prepared?" he asked, now smiling.

Gwen giggled. "Maybe later."

Chris finally ceased his annoying laughter and wiped a tear off his face. Suddenly, Katie and Sadie gasped simultaneously.

"Look!" they both said. The contestants looked the direction they were pointing. All the females gasped while all the males groaned in disappointment. The girls were looking at a tan skinned male with semi-long dark brown hair. He wore a V-necked green shirt that exposed some of his chest and dark blue jeans with green sandals. The wind was blowing in his hair and the sun was shining directly at him. The girls were swooning all over him while the guys were glaring at him. Chris helped him off the boat.

"Nice to see you make it, our sexy stud, Justin!" Chris said. The comment made Justin uncomfortable.

"Dude, I appreciate the compliment, but it's kinda' creepy when you say that to me," Justin said. "No offense.

"None taken," Chris said. "I'm just doing small summaries of the contestants anyway.

"So I'm guessing now that everyone's here," DJ said, "We can start now?"

"Not quite, DJ," Chris explained. "We brought up two new contestants to make this season a bit more interesting. We were originally going to bring about fifteen new contestants along with some of the veteran cast, but we decided to scratch that." Chris heard a boat approaching. "As a matter of fact, here comes one of our newbies right now! He's a straight A student, his father is a diplomat, and he might even be sexier that Justin! I don't know; let's let the girls decide that one. Please welcome, Alejandro!" Alejandro was another tan skinned male. He wore a red zippered shirt that was zipped half way with a small, white tank-top underneath. He had a small silver necklace shaped like a bull's head and had both his ears pierced. He had a small soul patch on his chin, the same hair color as his long, smooth brown hair. He had two bracelets on his arms and wore black jeans with a belt holding it up. The girls all gasped deeply. Eva, Beth, and Sadie all fainted. Bridgette was close to fainting with them, but Geoff managed to catch her before she dropped. Gwen, LeShawna, Katie, Lindsay, Courtney, and Izzy were all blushing and giggling. Heather was the only one whose mouth was open. Alejandro jumped off the boat and looked that the ladies. He winked to where Gwen, Lindsay, LeShawna, Courtney, and Izzy stood. All of them fainted immediately after. Luckily for Gwen, Lindsay, Izzy, and Courtney, they were caught by their boyfriends. Harold attempted to catch LeShawna, but instead he was crushed by her. Alejandro walked towards Katie, who was squeeing lightly. He grabbed her hand and lightly kissed the top of it. It looked like Katie was about to faint, but instead her smile grew wider and her squee grew louder.

"It's an honor to meet such a beautiful, young girl such as yourself," Alejandro said. "Katie is it?" Katie nodded quickly; she was now bouncing up and down a little bit. "You wouldn't mind if I stayed here next to you, would you?" he asked. Katie shook her head quickly and squeed more. Her eyes were now closed. Sadie still was unconscious on the dock however, but Alejandro didn't seem to notice her.

Chris whistled from the other side of the dock. "Wow, he really is hotter than Justin…" Justin looked shocked and frowned. Chris heard the last boat coming. "Here's our last contestant! She's a sugar addicted fan-girl and has a blog for each and every one of you losers, except Alejandro, but he'll get one soon. Please welcome, Sierra!"

The boat passed by the dock without stopping and Chris looked confused. All the conscious contestants did, but it turned out that Sierra swam her way to the dock. Once she got on the dock, she looked very excited. Her hair was dyed many shades of violet and was wrapped in a braid that went to her butt. She wore a bright yellow shirt, similar to Katie and Sadie's but without the sleeves. She had bright blue skinny jeans that went to her shin. Her eyes were wide and she was breathing loudly.

"Oh my **gosh**! I love you guys! And this is the **greatest** day of my li-" she was now hyperventilating, but managed to gain her breath quickly. "Anybody got a paper-bag I can breathe into?" Sierra noticed a certain contestant and gasped when seeing them. The contestant turned out to be Cody. Sierra quickly ran towards him. "Cody Emmitt Jameson Anderson! I've dreamt of this moment for such a long time, but you seemed taller. No worries!" she squeed and hugged Cody tightly near her breasts. "I know so **many** things about you!" she let Cody for a moment, who was now trying to breathe, "Of all of you!" Sierra stopped for a moment and then pointed at Alejandro. "Except for him, but don't worry, I'll know a lot about you soon!" Alejandro raised an eyebrow at her, but then gave her a light smile.

"Okey-dokey people," Chris said. "Now that everyone's here, I'm going to need you guys to go to the campsite. I'll explain everything there!"

* * *

The camera showed a small bonfire pit with some wooden stumps on the floor. Some of the contestants were sitting on them, while others choose to stand up.

"The rules are practically the same as they were the last two seasons," Chris explained, "You-"

"Must compete in the challenges you give us, the team that loses must vote someone off, then later when there's about twelve or ten of us, we merge, making it every contestant for themselves. The last one remaining will win the million dollars!" Sierra said, rather fast. Chris looked a bit shocked and confused. "I've watched both seasons' episodes at least twenty times! I know **a lot** about the show!" she said, proudly.

"Um…right." Chris said. "What she said. Like the first season-"

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Sierra:** The contestants, including myself, will come into this outhouse to say some private stuff. It could be gossip, threats to the other contestants, or things they would just want to say without others hearing it.

**Chris**: _(His arms are crossed and he doesn't look to happy)_ She beat me with explaining the rules and now she beat me at re-explaining the Confession Cam. Anyway, this one's newer though. Cleaner than first season's actually. It'll be as dirty as the first one once Owen gets in here though. (_he laughs_)

**Katie and Sadie:**

**Katie: **Oh my gosh Sadie! You totally should've been awake when Alejandro was here! He grabbed my hand and kissed it! See? _(She raises her hand and tries to show the kiss mark where Alejandro kissed her, but there's nothing there)_

**Sadie: **_(She gasps) _Like, oh my gosh Katie you are so lucky!

**Katie: **I know right? Maybe now that you're conscious, he'll do it to you!

**Sadie: **I hope so!

**Katie and Sadie: **EEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

**Justin: **Is that Alejandro guy really hotter than me? Maybe I'm losing my mojo or something…

* * *

Chris was looking annoyed. "Can you please stop doing that!" he said to Sierra. Sierra nodded innocently. "Thank you. Well, since she explained everything to you, lets divide you into teams now."

"OOH! Are we gonna be in three teams this season?" Sierra asked excitingly. Chris looked confused.

"How the hell did you-" Chris exclaimed.

"It was a lucky guess," Sierra said, giggling. "Ya' know: season three, three teams? Why not?"

"Wow, are you psychotic, Shelly?" Lindsay asked, still working on the Rubik's cube and still wearing the bow Beth gave her. Sierra gasped and a smile grew on her face.

"OMG, Lindsay just said my name wrong! EIIIII!" Sierra squeed, causing some of the contestants to cover their ears. Chris coughed and the campers payed attention to him.

"Thank you," Chris said. "Now the first team consists of..."

"Katie"

"Ezekiel"

"Tyler"

"Bridgette"

"Lindsay"

"Noah"

"Izzy and…"

"Alejandro!"

Katie squeed loudly, making everyone, including Sadie, to cover their ears. She looked around and noticed that most of them were giving her weird looks.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Katie: **_(by herself. She slaps herself with the palm of her hand and shakes her head)

* * *

_

"O…kay?" Chris said. "Now for the second team…"

"DJ"

"Heather"

"Owen"

"Justin"

"Courtney"

"Gwen"

"Beth and…"

"Trent!"

"And now for our final team…"

"LeShawna"

"Duncan"

"Geoff"

"Eva"

"Harold"

"Sierra"

"Cody and…"

"Sadie!"

"Now before you two twins start crying and complaining about not being in the same team, let me tell you right now, that if you even ask to switch teams to be with the other, you're eliminated! Got it?"

Katie and Sadie nodded, looking a bit frightened.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Katie and Sadie:**

**Katie: **Okay there was, like, no reason for him to get in our faces like that!

**Sadie: **I know right? It sucks that we can't be on the same team this year.

**Katie: **I know…but maybe this'll help our self esteem or something like that! Besides, we're still kinda' together, just on different teams!

**Sadie: **I never thought about it that way. You're so smart Katie!

**Katie: **I know, but you're really smart too!

**Sadie: **I know right?

**Katie and Sadie: **_(both hug eachother and start to squee, when they hear a knock from the door)_

**Chris: **Now that you two are on separate teams, you can be in here together. Kapeasch?

**Katie and Sadie: **_(both nod, once again, looking frightened)

* * *

_

"Okay then, why don't you guys go drop off your luggage to your cabins now?" Chris said, about to walk away.

"Um, Kyle, what about our team names?" Lindsay asked.

"Oh! I knew I was forgetting something, this season, you guys get to pick your team's name. You have thirty seconds starting….now!"

"I think I know a good one guys!" Courtney said.

"It better not have your name in it," Gwen said, rolling her eyes.

Courtney groaned. "It's a good thing I'm prepared for these situations. How about 'Team Excellent'?"

"That doesn't sound too bad of a name," Trent said. Justin nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that does sound pretty good…" Gwen said. "Any deny the name?" she asked. No one spoke up. "Then I guess it's settled."

"Chris!" Courtney called. "Our team's name is…"

"Team Excellent!" the whole team said in unison. Above them was a gold emblem that had a fist in it with the thumb facing upward.

"Hm, not bad of a name!" Chris said. He turned to the team of Alejandro, Katie, Tyler, etc. "What about you guys, come up with anything?"

Alejandro and Katie looked at each other. "Team Caliente!" they said in unison. A bronze emblem appeared above the team with a cartoon looking sun wearing shades in it.

"Ooh, an Italian name!" Lindsay said. "I love it!"

"Actually it's-" Ezekiel said, but was cut off by Noah.

"Don't even both homeschooled," he said. "This ditz won't remember it anyway,"

Lindsay scoffed. "You won't be calling me a ditz when I finish this Remy's cube!" she said and shoved the **Rubik's **cube in his face, none of the colors even matching twice.

"Oohhh, I'm shaking," he said, sarcastically.

Chris turned to the last team. "You guys only have ten seconds to think of a name!"

"How about 'Team Victory'?" Cody suggested. LeShawna shook her head.

"Nah, that's too close to 'Team Excellent'," she said.

"Team Ninjas?" Harold asked.

"Harold shut up with your stupid names," Duncan said.

"I don't see you giving any suggestions," Eva said.

"Oh! Oh! OH! I have a good one! Listen…" she said, making the others come close to her. When they were really close she jumped and screamed. "TEAM CODY!"

"NO!" Everyone else on the team shouted, except Cody.

"I don't know…I kinda like the name," Cody said, chuckling nervously.

"Time's up!" Chris said, as he blew a blow horn near them. "Now I get to choose your team name." Chris thought for a good five seconds and then snapped his fingers when he finally thought of a name. "Team Odd-Ball!"

"What?" everybody (excluding Sierra) said in unison.

"You guys should've been a heck of a lot quicker, because now you're stuck with the name!" Chris laughed. "Now go unpack your stuff in your new cabins."

* * *

That's all for now! I know it sounds like a bad place to stop at, but I think if I continue, the next chapter will be too short. I hope the fanfiction is decent! Review please. You can use constructive criticism if you like! Tell me what I need to improve!


	2. Ch 1, Pt 2 Of Running and Building

**A/N – **Here's the second chapter! I hope it's just as good as the last one was (if it was any good). And in case you're wondering, the confessional that the campers are now using is the confessional that was in the TDA Aftermath IV! Enjoy!

* * *

The campers were following Chris as he walked them towards their cabins. Some of them were talking to each other, like Sierra, who was trying to get as much information of Alejandro as she could. Others (Bridgette and Geoff) were making out while walking.

"Middle and last name?" Sierra asked Alejandro.

"Roberto Fernandez **[1]**," Alejandro stated, smiling.

"Status on parents?"

"Both are alive and are happily married."

"Any siblings?"

Alejandro stopped walking and frowned. He turned to Sierra. "I'd rather not answer that one if that's okay with you." he said. He turned around and continued walking with his teammates. Sierra glared at him when he walked away.

"Refuse to answer a question from me? The one who knows everything about all the contestants?" she whispered sinisterly to herself. "I'll get you to answer that question, whether you like it or not!"

"Um, Sierra," Cody said. "Are you okay?"

Sierra turned to him and hugged him, once again, close to her breasts. "Yeah I'm okay. Just talking to myself," she let go of Cody and let him breathe.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Cody**: I kinda like this Sierra girl. I mean, it is kinda creepy how she knows my full name, and probably the full name of the others, but she's really hot! I love it when she gives me hugs. (_chuckles nervously and blushes_)

* * *

"Well, here we are!" Chris said pointing to three different cabins. "Like first season-" Chris stopped and looked at Sierra, who waved innocently at him. "Like first season, the rooms aren't co-ed. The boys sleep on the right side of the cabin, and the girls sleep on the left side." He looked to Team Caliente. "Your guys' cabin is on the left. Go unpack your things and make yourselves comfortable." The team listened to the host and went to their cabin. Chris then looked at Team Odd-Ball. "You guys get the cabin all the way to the right." He turned to Team Excellent. "And finally, you guys get the one in the middle! I'll give you guys thirty minutes to unpack. When those minutes are up, get your butts to the cafeteria!" Chris then walked away, smirking.

* * *

**(Team Caliente's Cabin, Boy's Side)**

"I call top bunk!" Tyler and Ezekiel said at the same time. Ezekiel however said "eh" at the end of his comment. Tyler jumped to the top bunk from the right side while Ezekiel took the left. Noah looked at them and sighed.

"Okay, mind picking someone you're gonna be with for the rest of this season," he asked to Alejandro. The Hispanic boy looked at Ezekiel and then at Tyler.

"I'll pick the one underneath him," he pointed at Tyler. "Um, Taylor was it?"

Noah rolled his eyes. "Oh great, another Lindsay in the group," he said. Alejandro gave him a confused look, while Tyler glared at Noah.

"I don't exactly remember all you're names like Sierra does," Alejandro said in his defense.

"And don't talk to my girl like that!" Tyler said, pointing at Noah. "Or I'll mess you up!"

Noah widened his eyes and trembled. "Oh no, I'm going to get beat up by a jock," he said using his fingers as quotations when he said "jock". "Please have mercy."

Tyler looked confused, but then nodded. "I'll let it slip this time, but if I here you say it again, prepare for the beating of a life time!" Noah nodded.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Noah**: Are all jocks this stupid? (_he tapped his chin_) Actually, don't answer that. I already know the answer.

**Tyler**: I think I talked some sense into Noah. It looked like the guy was gonna piss himself though! Maybe I went too hard on him?

* * *

**(Team Caliente's Cabin, Girl's Side)**

Katie was taping a picture of Sadie to the wall where her bed was. She was on the bottom bunk. Lindsay was putting her many bottles of nail polish in order by color on the little desk. Bridgette put her surfboard under the bottom bunk, while Izzy was jumping up and down on the bunk above Katie's.

"Please don't do that," Katie asked, nicely.

"Hold on just one more," she said. Her last one made her fly out the roof and out to the porch.

"What the hell was that!" Alejandro yelled from the other side of the cabin.

"Sorry, Izzy jumped off the top bunk bed and broke some of the roof!" Katie said back. There was no other reply, besides Izzy saying "I'm okay!" from the outside. Lindsay swooned.

"That Alexander guy is so gorgeous!" she said.

"It's Alejandro, Lindsay," Bridgette corrected her.

"Actually Bridgette, Alexander is Alejandro's name, but in English!" she said, and then swooned with Lindsay. "But he is isn't he? He kissed me when he arrived." Both of the blondes and Izzy, who was now in the cabin, gasped.

"No way!" they all said at once. Katie nodded looking proud.

"But it was on the hand, not on the face," she said, giggling.

"Oh my gosh, Kelsey!" Lindsay said. "You are so lucky! Where's the kiss mark?"

"Right here!" Katie pointed at the top of her hand. Once again, nothing could be seen, but Lindsay believed that she saw something and squeed.

"I wish he could've kissed my hand!" she said jumping up and down.

"But Lindsay, you already have a boyfriend!" Bridgette said, concerned. Lindsay gave her a confused look and raised her eyebrow. "You know, Tyler." Lindsay still looked confused and raised her eyebrow even more. "The one who wears a red headband with a matching red track-suit?" Lindsay still looked at her. "He's afraid of chickens, Heather smashed a canoe on him last year, and he hit you with a dodge ball!" Lindsay hadn't changed her expression. Bridgette gave up and slapped her hand on her forehead.

* * *

**(Team Excellent's Cabin, Boy's Side)**

"I got top bunk!" Owen exclaimed, running towards his bed. Justin looked worried. He turned to talk to Trent, but noticed that Trent had already chosen his bed along with DJ. DJ had top and Trent got bottom.

"Um, guys," Justin said to DJ and Trent. "Wanna trade?" The two shook their heads. Justin sighed and accepted it. He went to the bottom bunk where Owen was trying to get on the top bunk. "I guess it won't be so-" Justin said, but was interrupted when the top bunk fell on him because of Owen's weight. "Ouch…"

"Woops!" Owen said, giggling nervously. "Sorry about that."

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Justin**: (_holding an ice pack on his _head) I'm going to get hurt worse than last season aren't I?

* * *

**(Team Excellent's Cabin, Girl's Side)**

"Gwen?" Beth said, tapping Gwen's shoulder. "Can I share a bunk with you? I don't want to be with those two evil people over there." Gwen nodded.

"Sure, Beth" she said. "I'd hate to sleep with them too. Am I ever gonna be in a season where Heather's not in my team?"

* * *

**(Team Odd-Ball's Cabin, Boy's Side)**

"Do you really think Lindsay is gonna solve that Rubik's cube before she's voted off?" Cody asked to Harold.

"I don't know. Noah's a little too confident, but who knows. Lindsay proved herself last season that she wasn't that dumb. She won the detective challenge fair and square." Harold replied.

"I guess you have a point there," Cody said. Duncan scoffed from the other side of the room. He was vandalizing the wall near his bunk putting "DxC" in a heart.

"That was just luck for Lindsay," Duncan said. "Courtney could've solved that mystery in a heartbeat.

Harold smirked. "Actually Duncan, I'm not sure if you remember, but Courtney wasn't even close to solving the mystery. In fact, she was-" Harold paused and grabbed a magnifying glass out of nowhere and placed it very close near his eye. "The murdererrrrrr." He said, in a deeper voice.

"You're one to talk since you were helping here!" Duncan said, getting angry.

"And I regret it now. If I make it to the merge, and there's a mystery challenge, I'm siding with Lindsay…if she's still here," Harold said.

Duncan rolled his eyes, "Whatever…"

* * *

**(Team Odd-Ball's Cabin, Girl's Side)**

"LeShawna, can I share a bunk with you?" Sadie asked. LeShawna nodded.

"I'm kinda surprised that you actually not crying or somethin' right now," LeShawna said. "Ya know, since Katie ain't here?" Sadie smiled.

"Well she's still here on the island! And even though Chris gave us limits, I think I'll be okay!" Sierra sighed happily.

"I heart Chris' limits!"

"Has anyone ever told you how creepy you are?" Eva said, slightly irritated. "No offense…"

"None taken!" she said, smiling. "I get it a lot so it doesn't bother me. Some people portray me as a stalker, but I call it…actually I call it the same thing, but it's an acronym! Someone Taking A Lot of Knowledge from Entertaining Reality-shows!"

"Oh I love making words into acronyms!" Sadie said.

"I know right? Isn't it just fun?" Sierra said.

"Totally!" the two girls squeed, making Eva cover her ears, while LeShawna smiled at the two. Suddenly, Sierra stopped.

"Oh my gosh!" Sierra gasped. "I just "eeied" with Sadie! This is **definitely** the best day of my life! Eeeiiii!" she continued squeeing. Eva exited the cabin before she had the urge to rip Sierra's vocal cords out.

"Campers!" Chris said from the intercom. "Please go to the cafeteria for a small meal. I will explain your challenge there! McLean out!"

* * *

All the contestants were in the cafeteria. They were being fed lunch by a black-man with a small mustache, wearing an apron, a chef's hat, a light green shirt underneath his apron, and black pants. Sierra glomped the chef, making him fall over.

"Oh my gosh, you're Chef Hatchet!" Sierra said. "You're the one that cooks the meals for each and every one of my favorite contestants!"

"Get off me, girl!" Chef yelled. Sierra listened to him. "I don't remember you…"

Sierra giggled. "I'm a new contestant! My name is Sierra," she grabbed Chef's hand and shook it. "It's an honor to meet you Mr. Hatchet!" Chef smiled.

"Why thank you," he said. "Here's your food." Chef handed her a plate. The plate had red looking "meat" that was jiggling with a bone sticking out from its side. Sierra grabbed the plate, smiling, and walked to her table. As the other campers got their "dishes" they all gave weird looks to the food.

There were three tables for each of the teams. Team Caliente was to the left, Team Excellent in the middle, and Team Odd-Ball to the right. Owen seemed to be enjoying the food, while the others were poking at it. Sierra was taking pictures of it with her phone.

"What are you doing?" Eva asked her.

"Oh, I'm taking pictures! I'm going to post them in my blog!" she replied.

"Blog?" Sadie asked. "So each dish Chef gives us, you're going to take pictures of it?" Sierra nodded.

"Not just the dishes though, I'll be taking pictures of the contestants doing the challenges, and the outcome of the challenge. Even if we won't lose today, I'll be at the bonfire ceremony and take a picture of the loser!" Sierra stood up, put a serious face and put her hands on her hips. "I cannot let my fans down!"

"But you barely got here," Harold said. "I doubt you have fans…no offense."

Sierra shook her heads. "I meant the fans from my blogs! I give them all the information I get! I finally have twenty-seven blogs! One for each of you guys, including me, Chris, Chef, and Alejandro, who I still need to get information from."

"But, that's only twenty-six…" Harold said.

"I have a blog of how the shows going! That's where I'll be putting the images of the eliminations and the dishes," Sierra said and hugged her phone. "I love this phone!"

Chris came in a moment later and blew a whistle. "Campers! It's time for your challenge! I hope you liked your food!"

"You call this thing, food?" Noah said, whacking his dish with his spoon. Chris shook his head.

"Well I don't, but Chef does," Chris chuckled. Chef glared at him. "Well anyway, come outside so I can explain your channel,"

The contestants followed Chris out the door. None of them ate their dishes however, except for Owen and Sierra. Chef picked up the dishes and threw them in the trash, but when he got to Sierra's dish, he noticed that there was a note near the plate. It read, "Thank you for the awesome food. I don't see why the others don't enjoy it. They're loco. I can't wait 'til the next one! - Sierra"

Chef's eyes were as wide as watermelons after he finished reading Sierra's note. He then gave a small smile, while a tear of joy slipped out of his eye.

* * *

"This challenge is divided into two parts. I'm gonna need you guys to race all the way to the top of the cliff!"

All the contestants (excluding Sierra, as usual) groaned in disappointment. Chris took out a small pistol. "On your mark…get set…go!" Chris said, and shot the bullet skyward. Luckily for him, he didn't hit any animal life at all. The three teams sprinted out to the cliff.

* * *

The teams were still running up the giant hill. Some of them were getting tired, like Noah who had to be carried by Izzy, and Owen, whose team was trying to drag him. Others like Alejandro, Duncan, Katie, etc. were still keeping a fast pace. Alejandro and Katie were close together, Duncan on Alejandro's right side. The punk thought it would be a bit funny if he rammed into Alejandro with his shoulder, so he did just that, making Alejandro fall down, and Katie stop. The punk laughed.

"Try to catch up, newbie!" he said, as he ran backwards. Unfortunately for him, karma came to him quick as the back of his head hit a branch. He collapsed to the floor, rubbing the back of his head in pain. He heard Katie laughing and looked up.

"Not so funny now, is it?" she said. She continued running with Alejandro and shouted to Duncan: "Later loser!" The punk growled.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Duncan** – (_still rubbing his head_) If they think they won, they've got another thing coming. I don't stop, 'til I won!

**Alejandro and Katie **

**Alejandro **– Thanks for sticking up for me Katie.

**Katie** – No problem! (_she blushes slightly_) He totally deserved what came to him.

* * *

**(Team Odd-Ball, everyone except Duncan)**

"Where…the hell…did that…white boy, wannabee punk….get to?" LeShawna said, in between breaths. She was sweating so much, that her hair hot frizzy and turned into an afro.

"Who really cares?" Harold said, sweating as well. "All he'll do is make jokes about us."

"True…but we're…supposed to…stick…together,"

"Come on guys," Eva said. "Step it up!"

Sadie looked rather annoyed. "We all can't be super fit like you, Eva"

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Sadie **– Okay that was mean of me, but running isn't my thing, and this challenge sucks so far! I really want to win, but I can't really keep up with the others. (_she sighs_) At least Harold and LeShawna can relate to my problem.

* * *

"Look I'm just trying to get you guys to keep up a good pace, so we don't get there last," Eva said.

"FYI, it looks like we're already in last," Sadie yelled, getting up in Eva's face. The fit female growled at her, and Sadie did the same. LeShawna separated the two before a fight occurred.

"Girls, calm down!" she said, pushing the two back a bit. "There's no need to start a fight!" She turned to Sadie. "Sadie, quit tellin' Eva these rude comments." She turned to Eva. "Eva…actually you ain't really doin' nothin' wrong…" she paused. "We need to form a plan." LeShawna thought for a moment, as did the others. Finally, Harold came up with an idea.

"I got it!" he shouted, happily. He then turned to Eva. "Eva, what's the maximum weight you can lift?"

"I can bench up to two-hundred and fifty pounds at the moment," she answered, a smile on her face. "Why do you ask?"

"Do you think you can lift Sadie or LeShawna?" he asked. Eva gave Harold a confused look, but then understood what the plan was. "I'm pretty sure I can," she went up to LeShawna and bended down in front of her. "Hop on!" she said. LeShawna looked confused and a bit worried.

"You sure about this?" she asked her.

"Do you wanna win this, or not?" Eva said. LeShawna nodded and went on the fit female's back. Eva lifted her without any problem.

"Hell, you're pretty light," Eva said. "I expected heavier."

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Eva** – "I expected heavier…?" (_she slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand_)

* * *

Harold turned to Geoff. "Do you think you can lift up Sadie?" he asked the partier. Geoff looked at Sadie nervously, but then grinned.

"I think I can, dude," he said proudly. "I once lifted all three of my younger brothers and we walked all around our block, seeing how people would react! I kinda had some back-pain the next day, but I'm willing to do it for the team!" Harold smiled.

"Sadie, get on him!" Harold said. Sadie obeyed. Geoff bended down a bit for Sadie to hop on. Once she did, Geoff crouched down a bit lower, but managed to stand up with Sadie.

"Perfect!" the nerd shouted. He turned to Sierra and Cody, but neither were there. "Um, where are our geek and stalker? They were here just a minute ago." The team all shrugged, wondering where the other two teammates were. The team then continued running to the cliff, hoping to make it there before it was too late.

* * *

**(Team Excellent)**

"Come on people!" Courtney shouted. "Let's pick up the pace!" Most of her teammates were running. Owen however was crawling with Heather riding on top of him. Justin kept switching from running to walking. The former CIT grunted. "Don't you guys want to win this?"

"Um, duh," Heather said, "But fatty over here isn't exactly trying."

Beth rolled her eyes. "Says the one riding on top of him," Heather scoffed at the short girl.

Trent was thinking a plan, when suddenly it him. "Owen! There's food on top of the cliff!"

"Food?" Owen replied quickly and stood up, causing Heather to fall off. Trent nodded.

"We need you to carry all of us there though!" Trent said. "So that we can win this and get some food too!" Owen nodded. "Hop on everyone!"

The whole team got on Owen. The overweight blonde ran faster than the speed of light to the cliff, making the girls scream.

* * *

**(Team Caliente **[Alejandro and Katie are ahead of them by a little]**)**

Noah was still being carried by Izzy. Tyler was starting to get exhausted, but was carrying Lindsay. Ezekiel offered to give Bridgette a ride on his back, but she refused in a polite manner and decided to keep running.

"Maybe we shoo'd take a rest, eh" Ezekiel said, noticing that Tyler was probably going to pass out any moment. The jock shook his head.

"No, we…gotta…keep…go…" Tyler said, before fainting and landing on his face. The whole team (excluding Katie and Alejandro who were still ahead of them) gasped.

"Alejandro! Katie!" Bridgette called out to her teammates.

"Did you hear something?" Katie asked the Latin-Canadian, slowing down a bit.

"I don't think I did," he said. "Probably just in our minds." And with that, they continued running towards the cliff.

"Crap!" Bridgette said, as she noticed they continued running. "Zeke, help me lift him up! I think he had a heat-stroke. We need to get him some water, ASAP!" Ezekiel did as he was told. "I don't think the cliff is too far from here. We need to hurry up and get Tyler there so we can give him something to drink!"

* * *

Chris was waiting on the cliff, drinking some soda and munching on some chips, when suddenly, a big white and yellow blur came and took his chips. The blur was Owen as he carried his whole team on him. He ate the whole bag of chips, including the bag itself, but burped it out.

"Mm, barbecue flavored!" Owen said, rubbing his stomach.

"Yes!" Courtney said, jumping up and down in delight. "I knew my plan would work!"

"Um, it was Trent's plan…" Gwen said, rather annoyed. Courtney heard her and giggled nervously, then looked at Trent,"

"Sorry about that, Trent," she apologized. Trent merely shrugged. Shortly after Team Excellent arrived, Katie and Alejandro made it to the cliff, along with the rest of the team behind them.

"Chris!" Bridgette called, leaving Tyler with Ezekiel. "We need water for Tyler, now! He had a heat-stroke!" Chris didn't look too happy, since Owen had already eaten his chips. He looked at his soda and gave it to Bridgette, rolling his eyes. The blonde surfer ran towards the "jock" and opened his mouth, pouring the soda. Lindsay watched from a small distance, her hands clasped together with a worried expression upon her beautiful face. Tyler started coughing and he breathed deeply.

"Man, I hate that soda!" he said, wiping his mouth. Lindsay rushed up to Tyler and gave him up back-breaking hug.

"Oh Tyler, I'm so glad you're alive!" Lindsay said, crying a bit. Tyler looked shocked for a while.

"You remember me?" Tyler said, and gasped happily. "She remembers me! **Yeeeeeeeesssssss!**" He shouted happily, pumping his fists in the air. Chris was happy to interrupt them.

"But you guys came in second, so that means your losers!" the host said, laughing. Tyler and Lindsay didn't seem to be affected by the insult though, since their lips were already locked on each others. The host frowned. Team Odd-Ball arrived after Chris said his comment. The team noticed that they were the last ones there and hung their heads in shame. Chris chuckled though. "Sucks to be you guys right now!" he said, pointing at them. "Now…" Chris paused, noticing that two members of Team Odd-Ball were missing. "Um, where are Sierra and Cody?" the host asked. The whole team shrugged.

* * *

Sierra was taking pictures of Chris' trailer. She had taken pictures of everything. She took pictures of some old photos Chris had when he was a teenager, a picture of Chris' filthy, unfixed bed, and many more.

"Um, Sierra," Cody said. "Don'tcha think that we should've stayed with the others?" Sierra smiled and ruffled Cody's long brown hair.

"I'm pretty sure they won't mind," Sierra said, and smirked. "After all, I have a paper that has instructions to the second part of his challenge!" She showed the paper to Cody, who look confused at first, but then looked unimpressed.

"Typical challenge from Chris," the geek said, obviously not amused. Sierra nodded and folded the paper, putting it into her pocket, when Chef opened the door, looking a bit angry.

"Pretty boy, tol' me to come 'n get 'chu ungrateful kids!" Chef yelled, but then noticed Sierra there. "Oh hello there, um…"

"Sierra" the hyper fanatic said. "My name's Sierra."

"Oh yeah!" Chef said, rubbing the back of his head. "I read that note you left on the table, and I just wanna' say, thank you." Sierra giggled and hugged Chef. Cody however, watched them with a confused expression.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Cody **– Sierra left a note for Chef? I wonder what it said…maybe she has a thing for older men?

* * *

The two were finally dropped off by Chef from the helicopter. Chris didn't look too happy.

"You guys know that we have only twenty-six minutes for each episode! We can't keep wasting time!" he yelled out them. The two teens didn't really look that affected from his words. The host sighed. "Well let's get to the second part of the challenge,"

"Oh!" Sierra said. "Can I announce it please?" Chris gave her a confused look.

"You don't even know what it is!" Chris shouted. Sierra though, looked pretty confident and smirked.

"Wanna' bet?" she said, as she took a twenty dollar bill out of her pocket and waved it in the air. Chris smirked.

"Okay, whatever, I like getting easy money." Sierra walked to where Chris stood and put her hands behind her back.  
"You guys will have to build a statue of – guess who? – Chris McLean!" she said as she put her hands in the air. All the contestants looked at Chris to make sure that Sierra's "guess" was right. The host looked shocked, and mad.

"She's right!" he yelled. All the contestants groaned.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Sierra** – (_she waves two twenty dollar bills in the air, smirking_).

**Chris **– I cannot believe this ****! Never again, will I make a bet, with that freaky stalker!

* * *

"You heard the stalker!" Chris said. "Get to it!"

"Um, hello," Courtney said rolling her eyes. "We don't even have any equipment!"

"Um, hello," The host said, mocking the CIT. "It's over there. Why don't you wash your eyes before you start talking? You'll be here longer." Courtney gasped, and then crossed her arms and turned around. "Just build a statue of me, whoever has the best statue wins and doesn't have to vote anybody off and gets to keep the statue. Second best team won't have to vote anyone off, but their statue will be taken away. The loser team will vote a team member off. Now hurry up!"

* * *

**(Team Odd-Ball)**

"We got this in the bag!" Sierra shouted, but then covered her mouth so Chris wouldn't here her. Duncan gave her a weird look.

"As much as I want to win this, what makes you say that exactly?" he questioned her. "Have you built life-size Chris statues before?" Sierra shook her head.

"No, but I do have this!" she whispered to her team as she showed them an instruction book of how to build the statue. The team gasped and looked at her, wondering how she got it. "I have my ways," she said, winking at Cody.

* * *

**(Team Caliente)**

"Does anybody else think that this was a typical first challenge?" Noah said to his team. The females of the team nodded in agreement.

"Well we're going to have to build it anyway," Alejandro said. "I wouldn't want to vote off any of you guys tonight. You all look like such unique people." The girls blushed, while Tyler and Noah raised an eyebrow at him. "It doesn't seem too hard anyway. If I could build houses with my dad, I think I can build a simple statue," he said confidently. He grabbed some hammers and screwdrivers giving it to Tyler, Noah, and Ezekiel. "I think we should do all the work. It'd be really nice of you girls could help us, but after all that running, all you beautiful girls should take a rest. They all blushed and followed his orders. He turned to face the others. "Let's get to work guys!"

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Noah** – Um, the girls get a rest when none of them were even tired after the run? Well, maybe Katie was a little, but come on! Tyler fainted, I couldn't keep going, and home-school had to carry Tyler after he fainted! (_rolls his eyes and crosses him arms_) Yeah, Alejandro is an awesome person, alright.

* * *

**(Team Excellent)**

"I'm pretty sure this piece, goes here!" Courtney said, getting irritated. She was instructing her team on putting the Chris statue's fingers on the hand.

"Um, is this the index finger, or the ring finger?" Beth asked her. Courtney looked at the finger very closely.

"It's the index finger! Come on Beth, even I thought you were smarter than this!" Beth stomped off to the other teammates.

"You know, instead of bossing us around, you could help!" Gwen told the CIT. Courtney just rolled her eyes.

"I am helping! I'm giving you instructions!" Gwen rolled her eyes and walked away. Owen walked up to the CIT and tapped her on the shoulder. "Yes Owen?" she said, slightly mad, making the big teen flinch a little.

"I was just wondering if you had something I could snack on." Owen said, smiling nervously and patting his stomach. Courtney glared at Owen, causing him to take a few steps back.

* * *

**(Team Odd-Ball)**

"Where do I put this?" Duncan asked Sierra. He held a brick shoe resembling the one Chris wears. Sierra looked at the shoe and then at the instruction sheet.

"On the right leg," she said, smiling. Duncan walked to go put the shoe in its right place. Once he did, they were officially done with the challenge. "Ooohhh Chrisssss!" Sierra said, in a singing tone. "We're done!" The host walked up to the statue and looked amazed. It looked exactly like him. Chris was crying a bit.

"It's…beautiful!" he said, now sobbing uncontrollably and hugged Sierra, who patted the host's back. The rest of the team's members rolled their eyes. When Chris was done with his small fit, he congratulated them. Alejandro walked up to Chris and tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me, Chris," he said. "We're also done with you statue." He led the host to their work. It didn't look as good as Team Odd-Ball's, but it looked decent. Chris studied their statue.

"Hm…you got some of the fingers mixed up. Plus, my hair is tilted, and the right hand is on backwards." He said. "Now off to see what Team Excellent did!" Chris walked to the team and noticed that the statue wasn't completed yet. "Um, what's going on here?" he asked, annoyed.

"Just give us five more minutes Chris!" Courtney said, now rushing her team. Chris rolled his eyes and took out a bag of chips from his pocket. Owen popped right in front of him as soon as the host opened the chips.

"Can I have the chips please?" Owen asked; his eyes focused directly on the junk food. Chris shook his head and turned the other way. Once he turned to his other side, the big teen was waiting for him, still looking at the snack. "Please?" he said, now looking as if he was about to cry. Chris however, still did not give any to him and turned around once again. Owen once again, was waiting at the side. "Pretty please with sugar on to-"

"**OKAY! FINE! HERE!**" Chris yelled, throwing the bag of chips directly at Team Excellent's statue. Owen jumped for the chips and tackled his own team's statue while doing so, destroying the whole thing. The whole team gasped as they saw flying pieces of the statue go in all directions. "**OWEN!**" they all yelled simultaneously. Owen didn't seem to care though, as he was very happy that he finally got the chips.

"Well, it looks like Team Excellent loses the challenge!" Chris announced. "Team Odd-Ball, you guys win! Team Caliente, you guys are safe from elimination, but don't get to keep your statue. I'm sorry, but you guys are gonna have to go through the pain of destroying such a beautiful stat-" Chris was interrupted when he heard an explosion that was caused by none other than Izzy. She had taken dynamite from out of nowhere, lit it, and made the statue disintegrate, causing the brick head, to hit Chris, knocking him unconscious. The contestants looked astonished at Izzy's action, while she rocked back on forth on her feet.

"What?" she said, smiling innocently. "That wasn't me. It was Explosivo!" The contestants rolled their eyes.

* * *

**(Cafeteria)**

"So it's settled on who we're voting off right?" Courtney said. Her teammates looked at her, confused. She face palmed herself. "Oh come on! Owen is pretty much the reason as to why we lost! He needs to get out!"

"I don't know Courtney. He helped us to place first on the running part of the challenge," Trent said in his friend's defense.

"He ruined the statue just for some stupid, cheap, fattening chips!" she said, now yelling.

"He was hungry!"

"He's always hungry," Heather said, rolling her eyes and siding with Courtney. "And farting, and burping, AND anything else gross and disgusting, leads up to that fat ass!"

"I hate to say this, but Heather is kinda right," Gwen spoke up. They all looked at her in shock. "Well except the 'fat ass' part!"

"So we're gonna vote off this, nice, loveable, oaf, just because he was a little hungry?" Trent shouted. Justin gave him a confused look.

"A little?" he said. "The guy is **always** hungry! He'll eat an entire buffet, and then five minutes later, he'll be hungry. Pretty amazing since he never seems to sweat off the food." Owen looked as if he was about to cry. He ended up bawling up a storm and ran out the door, leaving a big gap in the wall since he missed the wall. Trent glared at the people who insulted his buddy, including his girlfriend. None of them seemed to be affected by his glares, but Gwen hung her head in shame.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Gwen **– Out of all the times to agree with that witch, it had to be then? I don't even know if I want to vote off Owen anymore…I mean, he one first season, and made it to the final four in season two, but… (_she slaps herself with the palm of her hand_) UGH!

**Trent – **That was really screwed up of Heather, Courtney, and Justin. Since when does Gwen side with those kinds of people? I thought she hated people like that?

**Courtney **– You'd have to be an idiot if you don't know who _I_ am going to vote off.

**Heather **– You'd have to be an idiot if you don't know who _I_ am going to vote off.

**Justin **– Sorry big guy, (_holds up a picture of Owen and himself from last season when they hugged_) but you cost us the challenge. (_looks at the picture_) What? It was the only picture I could find with me and him in it!

**Beth **– I'm voting off Courtney. I don't need to be bossed around by her again!

**DJ **– Everyone deserves a second chance, so I'm voting off Justin. He's a good guy and all, everyone one on the team is really…well except for Heather and Courtney, but like I just said: everyone deserves a second chance!

**Owen **– (_sobbing his heart out in the confessional_)

* * *

**(Bonfire Ceremony)**

"Campers!" Chris said behind a big log. Team Excellent was sitting on eight different tree stumps. Trent was glaring at Courtney, Courtney and Heather were glaring at Owen, Gwen was looking nervously at Trent, and Owen was looking at the ground, still depressed. "It looks like you lost this challenge! Sad, because now, you'll be down one person! Once the person if voted off, they will be picked up by the Losercopter and-"

"It's a helicopter now?" Beth asked, interrupting Chris. Chris twitched a little.

"Yes…now anyway, they'll get picked up by the Losercopter and will be dropped off at Playa Des Losers…from about a hundred feet!" The contestants gasped as Chris laughed maniacally, but then stopped. "Unfortunately, they producers said that we must give you guys a parachute. That's no fun. Anyway, once you're voted off, you can never come back! Ever!" The contestants rolled their eyes. "What?" It's the truth. No one comes back this time!" The campers moaned out some fake agreements, making Chris mad. "Ugh! Whatever! When I call your name, come and collect your s'more!"

"Beth!" The small girl clapped and went to collect her small treat.

"Gwen and Trent!"

"Surprisingly, Heather!" The raven hair rolled her eyes and went to collect her treat.

"Justin and DJ!"

It was down to the CIT and the winner of first season. "Owen and Courtney! Seems you guys placed low, but luckily for one of you, you're staying here! And that lucky person is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Get on with it!" Heather shouted. Chris rolled his eyes.

…

…

…

…

…

"Courtney!" The CIT smirked as she got up and collected her s'more. "Owen, sorry buddy, but you're out! Please wait here, the helicopter will be coming for you in a moment." Trent felt really sorry for Owen so he walked up to him and offered him his s'more, but Owen refused, making Trent a little shocked. The losercopter was lowering down. Trent ran to the others to get in a safe distance. "Please hop on, Owen." He did as told. Once he got on, Chris hit the 'copter and told it to lift, but it wasn't able too. It tried about five times, until finally, they decided to use the Boat of Losers for Owen.

"So it seems our chubby buddy is out first. Kinda ironic since he placed pretty far last two seasons…now I owe Chef twenty bucks," Chris said, and cursed under his breath. "but anyhow, Owen's out! Does that mean Team Excellent will win the next challenge? Will Heather, Courtney, and Justin form an alliance? And will my hair get any more perfect? Find out on the next chapter-er I mean, episode, of Total. Drama. Rampage!"

* * *

Katie was walking out of the shower when she noticed that Alejandro was in there washing his face with water. She tried sneaking away on the tip of her toes, but accidently tripped in the process. The Latin-Canadian turned around and helped her up. Her towel for her hair had dropped, exposing her hair down. He picked up the towel for and gave it to her.

"You know, you look really nice with your hair odwn," Alejandro complimented. Katie blushed.

"Really?" she asked. He nodded.

"But even without your hair down, t eves muy hermosa!" Katie blushed even harder.

"Thank you very much. You might as well be one of the most handsomest guys I've ever met."

"More handsome that Justin," he asked raising an eyebrow.

"You beat him times infinity!"

He chuckled. "Thank you very much. I've read on a poll that the male fans of Total Drama think Lindsay is the nicest looking female here, but I look at you, and it's like Lindsay didn't exist, because to me, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met and I'm glad we're teammates." Alejandro pinned Katie towards a wall. She fainted once his head came a little closer to hers. He picked her up and took her to the cabin.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Alejandro **– I knew Katie was going to be really easy to trick! And with a ditz like Lindsay, a psychopath like Izzy, a gullible girl like Bridgette, a guy begging for forgiveness like Ezekiel, I'll never be voted off from here! One. By one. They will all, go down!

* * *

**Voted off Count**

**Out – **Owen

**In –** Alejandro, Beth, Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, Duncan, DJ, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Katie, LeShawna, Lindsay, Noah, Sadie, Sierra, Trent, Tyler.

* * *

Sorry Owen fans, but he's out, but here's a fun-facts for ya! Duncan was originally going to be voted off this chapter, but I decided to keep my most hated character in for a while. Why not? I can torture him more! MWHAHAHAHAHHA-COUGHHACKACHOO! Hmm okay enough of that. Well I hope this chapter was decent. The challenge sucked IMO, but hey, this was the first one, they'll just get better (I hope)! Thanks for reading and please review, tell me how to improve or just tell me what you though. No flames though please. Constructive criticism is okay.

**[1] – **If anyone can guess what this is referred to, they get a virtual cookie!


	3. Ch 2, Pt 1 Bully Bashing

**Disclaimer – **I don't own Total Drama! If I did, Beth and Gwen would've won their respected seasons and Katie would be in TDWT, falling for Alejandro, but I don't okay? Quit trying to sue me!

**A/N **– Thank you so much for the reviews everyone! I really appreciate it. Having reviews it what makes me go back on my computer and continue doing these chapters! Now, for the separate people.

**The Kobold Necromancer **– Thank you so much for reviewing! Chris didn't really forget the contestants (he got mixed up with Katie and Sadie…), he was just doing little summaries of them. And thank you for the advice!

**Cometsgirl **– You win! Here's your virtual cookie *gives* xD.

**Everyone else **– Thank you for reviewing, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did that last!

* * *

Sierra was standing on the dock, looking very happy. "Hi everyone!" she said, waving to the camera! "Now, you guys might be wondering why Chris isn't here doing the recap. Well, I kinda locked him up in his trailer so I could explain something. I was thinking, that instead of Chris having to do the recaps, all you super fans out there could go to my blog site! I have blogs for every single contestant, the last two seasons, and this season! You can look at dozens of pictures I took with," she pulls out her phone. "This little angel, including some new facts I put about the contestants! There will also be pictures of the elimination! Just go to . to see my little recaps!"

Just then, Chris came running towards her, yelling. "What do you think you're doing?" he shouted. "I'm the only one who gets to do the recaps!"

"I was just promoting my blog for this show. I told the viewers that they can check the website instead of you doing those longer, and TBH boring recaps,"

"Well, _I'm _the host and _I _say what goes!" Sierra thought for a moment.

"Oooh, I wonder what the producers would think?" As soon as the hyper fan said that, Chris' cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he picked up. "What? Oh come on! You're seriously…" he grunted, "Fine!" The host hanged up and glared at Sierra. "They said they're gonna have to check your stupid blog now! I hope you're happy!" Sierra started squeeing.

"I totally am! Smiley face, smiley face, smiley face!" she yelled jumping up and down.

* * *

**(Total Drama Rampage blog post #1)**

Hey there everybody! Sierra here, Total Drama's #1 fan! As you guys might know, I'm on the Total Drama series now :D! It's so exciting! Everyone here is so super cool, especially Cody ;). There's also a new contestant joining me! His name is Alejandro Roberto Fernandez *the blog shows a picture of Alejandro, the caption says "He's sexy, but not as sexy as Cody. Tehee"*. I don't know much about him yet, but don't worry; I won't let you guys down!

This season, we were split up into 3 teams of 8. The teams' names are "Team Caliente, Team Excellent, and Team Odd-Ball" *the blog shows the emblems of all the teams*. I'm in Team Odd-Ball, along with Cody (YAY!), LeShawna, Sadie, Geoff, Duncan, Harold, and Eva, who surprisingly, hasn't killed anyone yet, o.O. Team Caliente's members consist of Alejandro, Tyler, Ezekiel, Noah, Katie, Lindsay, Bridgette, and our favorite psycho, Izzy! Team Excellent's members are Courtney, Gwen, Trent (BTW, they're back together for you Gwent fans out there), Owen, Justin, Heather, Beth, and DJ!

For the first challenge, we had to run allll the way up to the cliff. Cody and I didn't join our team however, 'cause I was too busy taking pictures of Chris' stuff *shows a picture of Chris' messed up bed, "You'd think that someone would at least do his bed for him, lol."*. Chef picked us up with the helicopter when Chris noticed we were missing though. Chef is such a sweetie pie. I don't see why the others hate him. Anyways, the other part of the challenge was to build a statue of everybody's favorite host! My team had a humungous advantage, since I took the directions on how to make the statue from Chris' trailer. I'm so evil :3! My team ended up winning, while Team Excellent lost, due to Owen totally annihilating his team's statue for a bag of chips *shows a picture of Courtney strangling Owen, "I see someone's not happy,"* Team Caliente was safe from elimination, while Team Excellent had to vote someone off, and sadly, that someone was Owen *shows a picture of Owen sobbing a little after not receiving the last s'more*

That's all to say right now! I promise more pictures, and more info on the other contestants after the next challenge! Luv you all! Laterz!

* * *

Katie was still sleeping in Team Caliente's cabin. She awoke rather quick and happily sighed. "I had the most amazing dream! I dreamt that I was taking a shower, and when I was done, Alejandro was there! I tried to sneak out, but I tripped and he noticed me! He picked me up and then started telling me how beautiful I was to him! And then, the best part, he almost kissed me! Eiiiiii!" she squeed, but the skinny BFFFL did not get a reply. She looked around the room and noticed that she was talking to herself the whole time. She quickly changed out of her sleep wear to check where her team had gone. As soon as she opened the door, she rammed into one of her teammates. It was Ezekiel.

"Ow!" Katie said, rubbing her head. Ezekiel got up and offered her his hand, but she glared at him and got up herself. "I don't need a sexist's help on getting up. A girl like me can do that just fine." Ezekiel hung his head.

"I'm really s'oorry a'boot that, eh," Ezekiel apologized, making eye contact with the tan girl. "I realized after I was voted off, that you girls are really tough. I mean, you guys endured the challenges that Chris gave you, and a girl almost won the last two seasons!" Katie, looked at him, smirking a little.

"Yeah, but I bet you were glad a guy won," she said, jokingly. Ezekiel, however, took it seriously and looked sadder.

"Well…maybe with Owen, but I kinda wanted Beth to win instead, eh," Katie giggled and hugged Ezekiel, causing him to blush.

"I was just joking Zeke. I accept your apology," Katie let him go. "That makes me the first one right?" The prairie boy nodded. Katie clapped her hands. "Yay! Oh, where are the others?"

"They're at the beach. I think Chris is still thinking of a challenge, so we're taking advantage of it." Katie gasped and pushed him out of the room.

"Sorry Ezekiel, I'm gonna change into my bathing suit," she yelled from inside.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Ezekiel **– (_he's holding a clipboard with a pencil in his hand_) Let's see, Katie's out, now who should I apologize to next, eh?

**Katie **– Ezekiel is actually a pretty sweet guy! He wanted Beth to win last season so he sided with me and Sadie!...then again, who likes Duncan besides Courtney and possibly Gwen?

* * *

Tyler and Cody were throwing a Frisbee around. Most of the time, it would pass right over them. Sadie was talking to LeShawna and Harold, Bridgette was practicing her balance on her surfboard (to which she fell numerous of times) while Geoff was watching her. Duncan was flirting with Courtney, who was trying to ignore him. Trent was making a small sand castle with Gwen. Sierra was taking pictures of all the activities they were doing, and using a small cyan laptop. Noah, who was reading a book not too far from her, was curious to what she was doing.

"You have connection here?" Noah asked. The super fan nodded. "I would've expected Chris to have a password," Sierra giggled.

"He did. It was just easy to solve," she told the bookwork. He raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for an answer. "It was the name of his first wife: Jessica. His favorite wife, who died a while after Chris got famous," she sighed.

"How do you know this?" Noah asked. "Wikipedia? You do realize that isn't a good resource," Sierra shook her head a brought a book from her side.

"I read his autobiography!"

Noah looked at her as if she was an idiot. "You really wasted your time and read that?"

"It only took three days for me to read," she explained. Noah's eyes grew wide.

"Three days? But there's about six hundred pages in that horrible excuse for a book!"

"Eight-hundred-thirty-nine to be exact. I'm a very fast reader! I didn't stop reading this until I was done!...which kinda' explains why I had some F's in my classes that week," she giggled nervously. Noah rolled his eyes.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Noah **– I wonder if I could r-NO! I will not read that book!

* * *

Katie finally made it to the beach. As soon as she got there, she glomped Sadie, who was, of course, happy to see her as well. The two started to squee. Katie stomped momentarily and started telling Sadie about the "dream" she had last night. After moments of "oh my gosh really?" Justin walked in, wearing nothing but his trunks. Although he found Katie and Sadie annoying at the end of first season, he thought it'd be a good idea to charm them.

"Hello ladies," Justin said seductively, striking a pose in front of them. Sadie seemed to be the only one affected by the charms. Katie just waved to him, smiling. The hunk raised an eyebrow, but sat next to the thinner BFFFL and put his arm around her. "How are you, Sadie?" Katie looked at him funny.

"It's Katie," she said rather annoyed. And with that, she removed Justin's arm and walked away.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Justin** – Okay, I know saying a girl's name wrong is a huge turn off, but come on, can you blame me? Those two are like the same person!

* * *

As Katie walked towards the stairs to leave the beach, she bumped into Alejandro. The Latin-Canadian was shirtless, wearing nothing but some black sandals and red trunks with black bulls printed on the sides.

"H-h-hi Alejandro!" she said, her face turning a bright red.

"Hello Katie!" Alejandro said back, smiling. "Where are you going?"

"I was just…going to look for you!" she lied. Alejandro chuckled.

"Well I'm here now. May I?" he said offering her his hand. She accepted it and the two walked holding each other's hand. As soon as Alejandro got on the sand, the girl's felt his presence and ignored everything that they were doing. Bridgette, had fallen down from her surfboard once again, but not by her own clumsiness, but by her leaning closer every time Alejandro walked. Heather seemed to be the only girl who wasn't charmed. Duncan was growing furious at the fact that Courtney was also swooning over him and walked up to Alejandro.

"You better stop making my girlfriend go gaga for you," he yelled, jabbing the taller teen's chest. "Or you're gonna get it!" Alejandro chuckled.

"It isn't my fault that your _girlfriend_ is swooning over me, but hers since she won't look away," he replied calmly. This made Duncan even more furious. The punks reply was trying to throw a fist at Alejandro, but he quickly caught Duncan's fist and bended his arm, putting the delinquent in pain. "Want to try again?" Alejandro asked, a smirk forming upon his face. Courtney had snapped out of her trance when she noticed that her boyfriend was in pain. She ran to Alejandro and pushed him away.

"Are you okay Dunkey?" she asked. Katie looked at the CIT funny.

"Dunkey?" she said, giggling. Courtney glared at her, then at Alejandro.

"Don't think that I'm gonna let you do that again!" she shouted to him. He chuckled.

"You're the reason why he tried to punch me in the first place," he said, making the tanned CIT give him a weird look. "He said that he doesn't like you falling head-over-heels for me," Courtney blushed and immediately left, dragging Duncan behind her.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Courtney **– Okay, maybe I swooning a little over Alejandro, but I still like Duncan! Yes I admit it, I. Like. Duncan! I'll try not to look at Alejandro anymore, just so Duncan doesn't try anything stupid again.

**Duncan **– That was pure luck. I was too slow with the punch and to be honest, I didn't wanna' hit him. He'd probably start crying or something.

* * *

The contestants' fun was cut short, for Chris had finally arrived. "Hello there campers!" he said, still having that fake smile of his. "Ready for today's challenge?"

"Aww, can't we just skip today's challenge and keep having fun?" Lindsay asked.

"But this challenge will be fun!" Chris said. Noah rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, fun for you," the bookwork said.

"Well you either go get dressed and meet me at the stage, or you're outta' here and you don't get the money!" Chris said, getting irritated. "Now go!"

* * *

"Since we made so much money from last season, we decided to hire people to make, these!" Chris said, pointed to a white sheet that was covering something.

"Ooohh, it's so pretty!" Lindsay said.

"Like, totally, right?" Noah said, mocking her. She nodded; the bookworm slapped his forehead.

"Not this!" Chris groaned, removing the sheet. "This!" Under the white sheet, were 24 silver, metal beds that were tilted diagonally. Each one of them had purple helmets on the top. "These are virtual reality helmets! For today's challenge, you'll be using them as you cross your way over many unique enemies in today's genre: the _Super Mario series_!" Most of the contestants gasped. Noah, Tyler, Cody, and Harold, looked very pleased with this challenge. Courtney and Ezekiel however, looked very confused.

"Who's _'Super Mario'_," they asked at the same time. The rest of the contestants looked at them as if they were idiots.

"Did you seriously just ask that?" Harold spoke up. The CIT and Prairie Boy nodded. Harold, Cody, Tyler, and Noah all slapped their foreheads at the same time, mumbling words.

"_Mario_ is a _Nintendo _character who saves _Princess Peach_ from the evil claws of _King Bowser_ with the help of his brother, _Luigi_!" Cody shouted.

"He's _Nintendo_'s mascot and yet, you, the self proclaimed genius, don't know about him?" Noah yelled. "That's just pathetic," Tyler added.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Courtney **– Oh it's pathetic alright. It's pathetic how these idiots expect me, a former CIT, to waste my life playing these stupid video games when I can prepare for things more important, like running for school president!

**Ezekiel **– I never owned a video game console, eh. This _Mario _guy sounds kinda hot though…or, was the phrase "cool"?

* * *

"Okay then, I'm sure most of you," he paused to look at Courtney and Ezekiel, "Know the games _Super Mario 64, Super Mario Sunshine, _and the most recent one _Super Mario Galaxy_."

"Actually the most recent was the remake of _Super Mario Galaxy, Super Mario Galaxy 2_," Harold pointed out.

"It would've been better if they did a different theme instead of making a remake of_ SMG_," Tyler said. "I don't even think it was that popular,"

"He's right, _Sunshine_, was the best according to a _Nintendo_ fan site," Cody added.

"Um, if I could finish?" Chris shouted. The boys quieted down. "Thanks, anyway, those are the games you'll be in, virtually of course! We're going to use this spinner to determine who goes in the _Super Mario 64_ course." The hosted spun the spinner. It landed on Team Excellent's emblem. "Aren't you guys lucky! Oh I forgot to mention, before we begin going to give you guys a tiny, little shot, so a chip can be put inside you so the machine gets you guys."

"Shot?" Sierra shouted. "You mean…like needle shot?" Chris nodded. Sierra turned pale. "Oh, look at the time," she said, pretending to look at a watch. "I've got to, uh, update my blog, seeya!" the uber-fan tried running off, but was quickly stopped by a big, dark intern wearing a red baseball cap backwards, a long sleeve shirt with a red collar, and dark blue jeans. He had a small goatee on his face.

"Thanks, Paul!" Chris said. Paul grabbed Sierra and held her onto the metal bed, trying to strap her down.

"No! No! Please I don't wanna get a shot," she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Sierra, please calm down, I promise this shot won't even hurt!" the host said, trying to calm her down.

"Really?" she asked weakly. Chris nodded and took out a syringe with a needle about have a foot long. Sierra's eyes grew wide.

"Hold still please," Chris walked up to her, ignoring her frantic calls. Once he actually injected the needle into her skin, she got quiet, but her pupils grew wide. "See? That wasn't so ba-" Chris was interrupted when Sierra started screaming and bawling worse than a newborn baby. All the other contestants covered their ears.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Duncan **– After that horrific scream, I honestly didn't want to get that needle in me.

**Courtney **– I do feel sorry for Sierra, but we have to be real here. It was just a small shot that didn't even last two seconds. Sure, the needle might have been long, but they usually just feel like pinches, right?

* * *

While Sierra continued to cry, Chris gave the other contestants the shot. All of them rubbed the spot where the needle had been injected. "Okay Team Excellent, please lay on the beds so we can put the helmet on you," they did as were told. Chris started up the machine and before the team knew it, they were at the level that was selected.

* * *

**(Virtual World)**

The team of seven was at a semi-dark place. Lava was surrounding everything. The only things holding them were large blocks.

"Where are we?" Courtney asked

"The place looks familiar," Trent said, getting confused looks from his teammates. "I use to play the series when I was younger,"

"You guys are in _Lethal Lava Land_!" Chris said from a microphone in the real world.

* * *

**(Real World)**

Chris was looking at a big screened TV carrying a microphone. "What you guys have to do, is go push those small _Bullies_that are to the end of the map, left from you guys, into the lava and defeat them. There'll be enemies along the way so be careful, because as soon as you get hurt, you're out!"

"What?" Harold called out. "But in _Super Mario 64, _you get at least four or five chances until you die,"

"Yeah, but we're using the DareDevil Comet effect that was used in _Super Mario Galaxy_,"

* * *

**(Virtual World)**

"Oh, and you have twelve minutes to end this small mission starting…now!" The self proclaimed leader of the team turned to Trent. "Okay Trent, since you played this when you were younger, I'm trusting you into leading us," she said. "Can you handle it?" The musician rubbed his neck.

"I think I can, I just gotta' remember what to do with the enemies around here," he said.

"You'll remember on the way there, now let's go!" The team began walking, until there was a small trench in the way, filled with lava. It looked as if it were too wide to jump over. "Trent, what do we do?" asked the CIT. Trent scratched his head, and then it hit him.

"We just jump across, but with a running start," he remarked. Justin looked at him as if he was as crazy as Izzy.

"Are you insane?" he exclaimed. "We're not gonna make it!"

"If the virtual world has the same physics as the original _Mario_ game, then I think it would be just simple to jump over it," he explained. Courtney looked for someone on her team so she can forcefully volunteer them. She made her selection: Gwen.

"Gwen, try to jump over it!" she commanded her. Gwen raised her eyebrow at Courtney.

"What if I don't make it?" she asked.

"No harm, no foul,"

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Gwen **– "No harm, no foul?" What? If she didn't realize this yet through her thick skull, I was the runner-up in the first season! She should know that I'm good for the team!

* * *

The Goth Girl glared at Courtney for saying such a thing, but decided to listen to her. She took a few steps back while her teammates made room for her to jump across. She started running and leapt as high as she could. On the way down, it felt like she was going in slow motion, but luckily for her, she had made it.

"Oh my gosh!" Beth shouted. "She jumped like two feet in the air!"

"What did I tell ya?" Trent said, getting ready to jump across. "This has the exact same physics as the actual game!" Trent did the exact thing his girlfriend did and made it across. Courtney was next, followed by Justin, then DJ. They were all lucky enough to make it. Beth looked a bit worried as she was next in line to jump, but she gave it her all and made it to the other side. Heather was the last one that needed to jump, but she did not look too thrilled.

"Heather! Get over here!" Courtney shouted.

"If you think I'm gonna jump over lava, you're nuts!" she shouted back. Gwen lightly pushed Courtney out of the way.

"Look!" she began. "As much as we all hate you, and you hate us, we need all the help we can get to win this challenge!" Heather sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine!" she yelled. Heather took a quite a few steps back, almost to where they were originally. The others looked confused at this, but Trent looked like he knew what the Queen Bee was trying to do. She started running, taking a small jump at the beginning, then another almost near the trench, finally she took her last jump, sending her flying about five feet in the air while doing multiple front flips. She landed over the others as they looked at her in awe. "Bet none of you could do that!" she said, almost playfully.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Heather **– I'll admit, I use to play these games when I was younger as well…well, I'll admit it in here, just not to them.

* * *

The team was about to cross a small bridge with yellow arrows on it, but a small flame had popped out from the lava lake, almost hitting Courtney. After almost getting out of the game, she decided that they go across one-by-one. When Courtney reached the other side, there was a small, black, spherical metal creature that had yellow devilish horns on top with green metal shoes. It had an angry looking face and charged at her. She managed to dodge the creature, making it fall off the path and into the lava.

"Um, Trent, what was that?" she asked him as he reached the other side.

"That was a _Bully_," he explained. "Those are the things we're gonna face when we get to the end of the map. They're kinda like bulls in a way."

Once the rest of the team members had made it unharmed. They continued to walk. It wasn't long though when they saw yet another bridge. Unlike the last bridge, this once opened and closed. Courtney forced Justin to go first. Justin calmly walked across it, but unfortunately for him, the bridge started opening right when he was at the middle. His legs started stretching, making him do the splits and putting the teen model in pain. When he couldn't hold on any longer, he fell into the lava, getting him out of the virtual world.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Justin **– (_massaging his pelvis_) I felt all the pain in real life, that I felt in the game. (_he squeaks and releases a small tear out of his eye_).

"Great!" Courtney shouted sarcastically. "One less player, just what we needed!" She turned to the gentle giant. "DJ, you go next!" DJ didn't look too thrilled. After seeing Justin in so much pain, he really didn't want to go. Alas, he went anyway. He made it to the other part of the bridge before it opened and he slid to the other side, where a strange looking creature awaited him. The creature was just a giant eyeball. The eye had a blue iris and looked directly at DJ, who was staring right back at it. Soon after Gwen and Trent made it across, DJ was nowhere to be seen. When Courtney crossed, she asked the two where the tall, muscular teen was, but they did not know. The eyeball creature had itself locked on them. Courtney and Gwen freaked out upon seeing it.  
"What is that?" the two yelled. Once Heather and Beth crossed, the Queen Bee gladly explained what the creature was.

"That is _Mr. I_," she said. "He shoots small little lasers at you if you're near him." Gwen and Courtney looked a little confused, and that's when the two knew that DJ had been taken out of the game by the eyeball. _Mr. I_ shot a small blue laser directly at Courtney, but luckily for her she dodged it. However, when she dodged the laser, it hit Beth, electrocuting her and poofing her out of the virtual world. Heather got near the enemy and started running circles around it. The eye didn't stop looking at her, thus getting him dizzy; the eyeball shrunk and poofed away. Gwen looked a bit confused at how Heather knew so much about destroying the enemies (even though that's her talent), but then decided to think about something more important.

The team, now of four members, continued. They had to jump over a small ledge, to which they all succeeded in doing. Courtney jumped her way onto a platform that was slowly sinking into the lava, making her panic.

"Courtney, just stand still," Trent instructed her. "The platform doesn't sink all the way!" Courtney listened and waited until the platform lifted up a little and ran to a safe spot. She was now standing on a small picture of an orange dragon with a spiked green shell. The picture began moving, once again, making her panic. She ran to the other side, where she encountered two _Bullies_. While her other teammates were on their way to assist her, she was facing the bull-like creatures. She managed to kick on to the other, knocking both into the lava. Trent, Gwen, and Heather finally made their way to her. They came across a spinning platform with a small object ejecting flames to the left and to the right. Heather had gone first. She ran at a perfect pace so that she wouldn't get burned by the flames. The others followed her movements after she made it to a safe zone and all were lucky enough to join her. The Queen Bee was going a bit ahead of them and made her way to another large platform.

"Hurry up!" she yelled at them. The three went on a platform that sunk down a little, leaving the middle of it lava free. They stopped dead in their tracks and waited for the platform to rise. Once it did, they joined Heather. Their destination was just right across a small river of lava. Luckily for them, there was a small metal platform that had enough room to fit all of them. They all got on it and prepared for a battle with three _Bullies_, all of which were ready to attack them.

Heather was the first one off the metal platform, followed by Courtney, and Trent and Gwen. A _Bully_ tackled Gwen, pushing her back a little. The spherical creature charged at her again, but she successfully jumped of it and kicked it into the lava. Courtney was being bullied by the two remaining _Bullies_. Heather and Trent helped her as they kicked the two, making one of them fall into the lava. The remaining _Bully_ was struggling on the edge, trying not to fall. Courtney walked right to the creature, blew on it, thus making it fall. Courtney ran into the middle of the platform and screamed:

"YES! We did it!" Unfortunately, the battle was not over. A _Big Bully _appeared from above her, landing directly on the CIT, getting her out of the virtual world. Heather, Trent, and Gwen all stood in shock, looking up at the eight foot monster. It charged directly at Gwen. The Goth tried to run away, but it was too late, the _Big Bully_ had already tackled her, sending her to the lava. Trent screamed at the sight of his girlfriend being sent flying into the lava. He grew furious and charged at the giant creature, making it stumble a bit backwards. Heather joined the cool musician into tackling the creature and made it stumble back even more. The two teammates jumped and kicked the creature off the platform. It melted in the lava releasing a medium-sized golden star with two beady eyes on it. Trent and Heather knew what to do from there. The two jumped to grab the star, thus completing the mission and going back into the real world.

* * *

**(Real World)**

Heather and Trent disconnected their helmets. Heather looked very excited, having a wide smile similar to Izzy's. She ran up to Trent and hugged him.

"We did it!" she shouted. The musician looked shocked and confused, as did his teammates at seeing Heather hug him with a huge smile. The raven-haired teen noticed after about five seconds a let go of Trent, blushing.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Heather **– (_her eyes are wide_) That was…I just…I wanted…it wasn't really…(_she slaps her forehead and says an annoyed groan_).

* * *

"Ooookaay?" Chris said. "That was awkward. Well anyway, it's time to choose the next team to go for the next game," Chris spun the wheel. It spun and it spun and it finally landed…on Team Caliente! "Ooohh. Team Caliente," the host said, pronouncing the team's name as Kal-E-en-tay with a horrible Hispanic accent, "You guys get to complete a mission from _Super Mario Sunshine_!" Tyler cheered loudly, pumping his fists in the air.

"I love _SMS_!" he shouted. "I know almost everything about this game! I played it at least eight times when I was younger!"

"With your skill," Noah said, looking at the jock, "We'll definitely win," he said sarcastically, although Tyler though this was a compliment.

"I know right? We are totally going to own!"

Noah rolled his eyes as Chris chuckled.

"We're gonna have to take a short break though," Chris looked at the camera. "Will Tyler own Noah at _Super Mario Sunshin_e ("Hell yeah I will!" Tyler answered)? Will Heather try to hug Trent again? And will you stay and wait 'til after the commercial? You better because you love the show don'tcha?" Chris chuckled. "All will be answered after this commercial break for Total. Drama. Rampage!"

* * *

I feel like this one is much shorter than the last two chapters. I'll try to make the next one longer. I hope you enjoyed this _Mario_ filled chapter. All the names in italics are _Mario_ characters/games. They aren't exactly meant to be emphasized. The names in italics all belong to Nintendo.

Also I noticed that I forgot to put the votes on last chapter so I'll just put 'em here.

**Votes:**

**Courtney **– _Owen_

**Heather – **_Owen_

**Gwen – **_Justin_

**Justin – **_Owen_

**DJ – **_Justin_

**Trent – **_Courtney_

**Beth – **_Courtney_

**Owen – **_Owen_

Owen – 4

Justin – 2

Courtney – 2

Owen voted himself off because he felt really insulted and didn't want to take more of Courtney or Heather. Poor Owen. I hope he'll be okay later on.


	4. Ch 2, Pt 2 Giant Plants, Moles, & Rock

**Disclaimer – **I don't own Total Drama dammit! Or _Mario_ in this case either. All names in italics are from the _Mario_ series.

* * *

Sadie was walking away when Chris announced that there was a commercial break. The host gave the thick BFFFL a confused look.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked her. His arms were crossed on his chest.

"I was just going to the little ladies room," she explained. "Since we're doing a commercial break, I kinda' figured I could go,"

Chris shook his head. "Um, no, you figured wrong. As soon as I'm done saying 'going for a commercial', that means we're back. We just edit this show afterwards okay?" Sadie nodded her head and rolled her eyes at the same time.

"Okay, but can I still go? It's not like my team is going up anyway"

The host sighed and nodded. He then turned to Team Caliente, "Well, then, since you guys are up, get onto the little beds." They listened to the host. The helmets were placed upon their heads (as if they would go anyway where else…) and as Chris pulled the lever, their minds were gone from real life, and into virtual life.

* * *

**(Virtual World)**

The teammates were all lying down on bricks. There were dozens of palm trees in front of them, including a bizarre looking creature, which had a small palm tree on top of its head. It was taking a small nap while leaning on one of the palm trees. Tyler was the first one to get up on his feet. The "athlete" seemed very excited.

"Wohoo!" yelled the jock. "We're in _Bianco Hills_! This was my favorite stage in the game!"

"Was that because this was the only stage you could pass?" Noah asked while smirking. "This was and probably still is the easiest stage after all,"

"You kiddin' me? I passed this game at least five times when I was younger! I know almost everything about it!" The bookworm rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right,"

"If you two nerds are done with your nerd talk," Chris said from the intercom in real life, "Then I'll be glad to explain your mission!" The team (or Tyler and Noah in this case) stayed quiet. "Okay, what you guys have to do, is go all the way to the top of the windmill where a large, but friendly plant will give you a _Shine Sprite_,"

"That's it?" Bridgette asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup!" Chris replied. "Good luck!" Chris turned off the intercom, leaving a confused Tyler to look up at the sky.

"Friendly large plant?" he asked himself. "I don't remember that in the game!" Tyler paused for a moment, and noticed a very important tool was missing. "Chris!" he shouted to the sky, "You forgot to give us our nozzles!"

"Oh yeah…" Chris' voice said once again. "Only four of you get to have it though, so choose the four people who you think would be best to have it,"

Alejandro looked at his teammates. "I suppose we can have two guys and two girls from our team have it," he faced Tyler and Noah, "Since you two know so much about this game, you get these nozzles," he then faced Bridgette and Katie, "Would you two ladies want the other nozzles?"

Bridgette blushed and nodded. Katie also blushed, but she decided to give the nozzle to Izzy, who was happy and very excited that the thin BFFFL had given it to her.

"Chris!" Alejandro shouted, "We choose the people who get the nozzles!"

"Okay! Lemme' send 'em to ya' now!" replied the host. Before the team knew it, four nozzles were strapped on to Tyler, Noah, Bridgette, and Izzy. They all looked alike, except that Tyler's nozzle was red and blue, Noah's was fully blue, Izzy's was green and blue, and Bridgette's was the normal color of the nozzle, yellow and blue. "Once the water is done, you can't refill!" Chris announced, "So unless you wanna' eliminate someone today, don't use all your water so quickly, _Izzy_!"

"Oh, I was not gonna use it all that much!" the psycho told him.

"Okay then, twelve minutes starting…now!"

As the team started, Izzy immediately started jumping. She jumped, and jumped, and then on the third jump, she did a few front flips, similar to what Heather did during her challenge. She continued doing it, getting Katie a little dizzy as her eyes followed her movements.

"Hey," Tyler said, looking at Izzy, "I want to try!" Tyler did exactly what Izzy had been doing. He jumped, and jumped a second time, but when it came to the third jump, he landed on slippery cement, and tripped. The jock managed to do one small front flip, but wasn't able to land it and rolled into a small river. The teamed ran to him, seeing if he was still in the game. Luckily for them (or not?) he was still there, hanging onto a small floating log.

"How do we make it across?" Lindsay asked. Izzy was already two steps ahead of the rest of them. She had been walking carefully across a thick tight-rope. Alejandro followed her, and Katie and Ezekiel followed him. Bridgette, Lindsay, and Noah however, did not look too excited about walking on a rope. When Tyler finally got out of the small river, he looked that his nozzle and noticed a small lever on the left "arm". He pulled it, and made the nozzle turn from one huge nozzle, to two, separate mini-nozzles. He knew what he had done. The sporto jumped as far as he could, pulled the right "arm" of the nozzle, and the two mini-nozzles ejected water from the end, making Tyler hover across. Bridgette looked in awe as the jock hovered across the river. Noah followed Tyler's action, leaving the two blondes together.

"Wait!" Lindsay said, noticing something was wrong. "I don't have a squirter thingy!"

"Someone's finally catching on," Noah said, making Tyler glare at him. Bridgette tried to calm down the other blonde.

"It's okay Lindsay," she said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Climb on my back and I'll take you across," Lindsay nodded. She went on the surfer girl's back, making her tilt forward a little. She walked over to the side of the river and pulled the lever to make herself and Lindsay hover over the water, but Bridgette forgot to switch the nozzles, and ended up spraying Tyler and Noah with the water. The two blondes fell in the water. Once Bridgette swam up, Alejandro helped her get on dry land. Lindsay was about to get help from Alejandro too, but she noticed something was missing and felt the top of her head.

"My bow!" she screeched. She saw her bow floating away from her. She swam towards it and quickly got it. She managed to get on land by her own, and ran to the others. "Now where do we go?" she asked.

"Did the arrow give you any idea?" Noah said pointing to a convenient sign with the arrow facing east. Tyler elbowed him for taunting his girlfriend once again. Noah reacted by spraying water in the jocks face. Katie quickly interrupted the two before it turned into an all-out brawl. The two continued to glare at each other as they continued walking. The girls stopped when they saw a giant lake of goop. It was mixed with the colors of brown and white.

"Ewww!" Katie, Bridgette, and Lindsay said in unison. A small colorful, yet, transparent creature came out of the goop. The creature was none other than a _Bwow-Wop._** [1]** It walked slowly towards Bridgette. As soon as it was close enough, it tried to pounce her, but the panicked blonde used her nozzle to spray it. The creature was destroyed, but it sent small pieces of goop at Izzy once it died. The red-head did not seem to mind however. Tyler and Noah were cleaning up the goop and killing _Bwow-Wops_ along the way.

Izzy jumped in front of them and started spinning in circles, spraying water at the goop, the enemies, and her teammates. She managed to get rid of most of the filth, but there was a small pile left near the entrance for the windmill. A goop covered creature arose from the filth. It spat near Alejandro, but the Latin-Canadian managed to dodge it. Noah squirted at the creature, exposing that it was a toothless _Piranha Plant. _The plant inflated like a balloon with the water it was taking in and exploded when it was filled. Unlike the _Bwow-Wops_, it shot out more water upon death, taking out more sludge in the way. There was a small hole in the way of getting to the windmill's hill. Noah and Tyler immediately jumped over and used their hover nozzles to make it across. Alejandro and Katie went on a rope that was conveniently there. Bridgette, Lindsay, and Izzy were the last to go. Bridgette did exactly what Tyler and Noah had done, while Lindsay got on top of Izzy's back. The red-head was able to go across with the busty blonde on her back.

"Thank you, Ellie!" Lindsay said to Izzy. The phsyco shrugged and continued walking with the others. As the team walked, a giant ball of goop flew from the sky and hit Ezekiel. The hit was strong enough to send prairie boy off into the lake. He was pouring wet, but was still in the game.

"We gotta' wait for him!" Katie said to her teammates, "We need all the help we can get!" Just as Katie said this, a _Skeeter_ tackled him, and took him back to the real world. Katie slapped her forehead in frustration.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Katie** – I totally jinxed that! (_she looks down_) I hope I don't bring more bad luck to my team…

**Ezekiel**_** – **_It felt weird getting hit by that thing, eh. It was like I got tackled by a moose! Then that mini-spider came and freaked me in…or was it out?

**Izzy **– Awww, poor Zeke! I wish I could've gotten hit with the goop instead of him. _(she smiles directly at the camera_) Because I bet that felt so awesome! And I would've wrestled with that _Skeeter_ if it got near me! Drown him in his own waters! (_she laughs maniacally_).

* * *

The team continued walking. Izzy seemed to be a little upset after Ezekiel left the game, but managed to get a hold of herself. There were small pieces of goop on the sides of the hill they were walking on. Bridgette was spraying them, but Noah stopped her.

"You don't have to spray it. No enemies will form." He told her.

"I know, but…" she looked at the goop disgustingly, "It's just so…nasty!"

The egghead rolled his eyes and was trying to continue walking, when suddenly, Tyler tackled him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Noah yelled. Tyler pointed to a goop covered ball known as a _Piranhabon_. It was close to hitting Noah, but Tyler saved him. "Oh…thanks I guess,"

The jock boy nodded and they continued walking. On the way, a few more _Piranhabons_ tried to run over the team, but each time one came, it rolled down the middle and the team members were on the sides of the walkway. The _Piranhabons_ however, kept forming goop. Bridgette had sprayed some of it away, but Noah stopped her, once again.

They kept walking, but were stopped by a small gap with a spiky vine on it. They all managed to jump their way over, but there was a bigger gap blocking their way.

"Oh great," Katie said. "What do we do now?"

Alejandro swept Katie off her feet and carried her bridal style. He took a few paces back, started running, and jumped all the way across the gap. He put Katie back down and noticed that the tanned girl was blushing.

"Thanks," she giggled out. Alejandro nodded and smiled at her.

Izzy had to, once again, carry Lindsay and use her hover nozzle to get them across. Bridgette, Noah, and Tyler followed Izzy after she made it across. There was one final gap that they needed to go across. This one however, looked impossible to go through without the nozzle. Lindsay went on Tyler's back this time, while Katie went on Izzy's. Noah went across without helping his nozzle-less team member while Bridgette stayed with him.

"I think I can carry you across," she said to the tanned teen. Alejandro smiled at the surfer girl and shook his head.

"No thank you, Bridgette," he said politely, "I think I can get across through that small hole the vines have. Besides, I wouldn't want to strain your back." He winked at her, causing Bridgette to blush. Katie was watching the two and noticed.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Katie**_** – **_(_her arms are crossed_) Okay, I know Alejandro was probably being polite to Bridgette, but, there was, like, no need to wink at her! (_she calms down and looks at the ground_) I can't really be jealous right now though. 'Cause, like, he didn't even ask me out yet. He will. I just have to wait a little longer.

* * *

Bridgette went across, while Alejandro turned around. He took a deep breath and was ready. He turned slightly, jumped sideways, and managed not to get hit by one of the vines' thorns. As the females of the team looked at him with impressed looks, Tyler and Noah didn't seemed too amused.

The windmill's fan was going slowly right behind them. There were small little platforms that could fit the whole team. Once one got close enough, Team Caliente jumped on it. The windmill kept going up, until they reached the highest peak, the team jumped off and landed on the windmill's small roof. They were accompanied by a twenty-foot massive _Piranha Plant_. Unlike the other plants, this one had stubby legs and petals around its head. The _Shine Sprite _was right above its head.

"What is that?" Bridgette shouted, loud enough for the creature to hear. It shrieked when looking down at them, blasting the team's ears.

"That's _Petey Piranha_!" Tyler told her. "Chris was lying about the 'friendly, but huge' plant thing! We're in for a fight!"

_Petey _looked down at the team members, when suddenly a cracking noise was heard. The giant plant and the team members all gasped and looked around to see what made the noise. Once they couldn't find what made the noise, they glared at each other again. The cracking noise was heard once again, louder than ever. The noise was being made by the roof, which seemed it couldn't take in all their weight. The teammates exchanged shocked glances with the large _Pirahna Plant_, and then suddenly, the top of the roof collapsed. _Petey _was screaming as he dived head first onto the floor, Team Caliente following right behind him.

There was goop already formed on the floor. _Bwow-Wops _and gooped _Pirahna Plants_ waiting to assist _Petey Pirahna_. Bridgette landed near _Petey_. Once the plant got up, he noticed her, and swung his head directly at her. She tried to shoot water at him, but she was out of liquid. _Petey_ hit her and sended her flying to the wall. The surfer was out as soon as she hit the floor. Lindsay was separated from the rest of the team members. She slowly got up, when a _Bwow-Wop_ tried to pounce her. She took a few steps back, right in time for the creature to miss her. _Petey _was looking directly at her. He inhaled some of the air and vomited out goop on the blonde.

"Oh God," she said, looking as if she was about to vomit as well. "My clothes, my hair, my bow…ru-" Was all Lindsay could say, before she vanished out of the virtual world. **[2]**

It was down to Noah, Tyler, Izzy, Alejandro, and Katie to defeat the large plant. He turned to the team and inhaled the air once again, preparing to spit out more goop. Tyler interrupted the plant by squirting water into its mouth. The plant panicked and couldn't close his mouth. Once there was too much water in his mouth, he swallowed it forcibly and fell to the ground; his belly button was sticking out from his bloated stomach. Izzy ran towards the fallen _Pirahna Plant_ and ground-pounded its stomach, sending the water Tyler put in his mouth to come back out.

The giant plant managed to get up after that direct hit to the stomach. He slapped himself with his hand-like leafs. He pulled back his right leaf-hand and formed a small twister with it **[3]**. It tried dragging Katie in, but Alejandro was lucky enough to grab her before she was sucked into it. Izzy was unlucky though, as she got sucked into the mini-tornado and was sent out the world. Izzy's nozzle was up for grabs as she poofed out of the virtual world. Alejandro ran with Katie to get it.

"What the heck?" Noah shouted, "How is he doing that?"

"Chris must've changed the mission a little!" Tyler replied back.

_Petey _tried to spew out more sludge, but this time Noah stopped it. Tyler helped him squirt water into the creature's mouth. Once again, _Petey _fell back first onto the floor once he swallowed the water. Since Alejandro was too busy tying the nozzle onto Katie, Tyler went up to the plant and ground-pounded him. Tyler thought he had finished him, but _Petey_ didn't give up. He got up once again and slapped himself with his leaf-hands. He fluttered his leaf-hands up and down, until he started…flying** [4]**! The remaining four all looked at the plant who was now flying above them, shocked. _Petey _was able to hurl sludge at them from above. The sludge hit Alejandro and sent him flying back. Before the team members knew it, the new contestant was out.

"ALEJANDRO!" Katie shouted, tears forming in her eyes. She scowled and looked at _Petey Piranha_. She started shooting the water from the nozzle that Alejandro picked up. The water shot _Petey_ directly in the face and sent him falling. Unfortunately, _Petey_ landed on Noah and sent the bookwork out of the virtual world. It was down to Tyler and Katie. The giant plant got up and looked the remaining two. He formed another tornado with his leaf-hand, but Katie and Tyler were lucky enough to dodge it. Just when they were running away, _Petey_ was getting ready to puke out more goop. The two noticed this and shot directly to the plant's mouth. It was then end for _Petey _as he fell towards the ground with his bloated stomach. He was struggling to get up, but was out of luck as both Tyler and Katie ran up to him and ground-pounded him. He let out a painful shriek and was finally finished. The plant laid there and formed into goop after a moment. The goop melted and released a _Shine Sprite_. Tyler and Katie went near the golden item to finish their mission. Once they grabbed it, it twirled in the air and the two high-fived each other before it landed on both of their hands; the mission was over.

* * *

**(Real World)**

Katie and Tyler's helmets were taken off by Alejandro and Lindsay. As soon as Tyler's mind came back to the real world he was jumping and screaming:

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" he pumped his fists in the air. "This is the best day ever!"

"We're down to one last team," Chris said, ignoring Tyler. "Team Odd-Ball! You guys are going into _Super Mario Galaxy_! Wonder which world you'll end up in?"

"Acually, they 'worlds' in the game are referred to as 'galaxies'" Harold corrected the host, much to his annoyance.

"Right, anyway, let's get this over with. Go on the beds so we can put you into the virtual reality,"

They team obeyed and lied down on the small metal beds. The helmets were placed on their heads and they were off.

* * *

**(Virtual World)**

The team landed on a small, plant filled planet. There were four giant flowers with oversized petals for them to ride.

"Oh wow," Sadie said, shocked at what she was seeing, "It's so beautiful!"

Chris' voiced from the intercom interrupted Sadie's admiring of the galaxy they were in. "It'll be even more beautiful, seeing you guys get virtually hurt!" he said. "You're mission is to go all the way to the _Major Burrows Planet_ and save a _Star Bunny_ from the boss' wrath."

"That's it?" Duncan asked, not amused, "We just have to save a stupid rabbit?"

"Yeah, pretty much! Your twelve minutes start…now!"

LeShawna turned to Harold and Cody. "Since you guys know so much about this game, I'm gonna' let you two lead us to victory!" Harold and Cody looked happy at the fact that LeShawna trusted them and put the two geeky nerds in charge, but Duncan did not seem to like her idea.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold the phone," he said, pushing Harold out of his way and into Cody. "You're seriously putting those two dorks in charge? Well, at least we know who's to blame if we lose,"

LeShawna rolled her eyes. "Talk 'bout team spirit. If you haven't noticed, Harold and Cody know a lot 'bout games like this! They probably still play these games!...No offense guys."

"None taken," they both said.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Cody** – I'm not afraid to admit that I do still play the _Mario series_. It's usually when I'm bored though. Like when-

**Sierra –** He's on a vacation from school, he'll play them. As for Harold, -

**Harold **– I've done walkthroughs of the _Super Mario _series. It shows me getting all one-hundred twenty stars for each of them. Or in _Super Mario Galaxy_'s case, two-hundred fourty two. I still need to do the walkthrough for _Super Mario Galaxy 2_ though. There's a bunch of hidden stars that I still need to get.

* * *

"Harold and Cody are leading us and that's final!" LeShawna said, now in Duncan's face.

"Uh, guys?" said a voice, which belonged to Geoff. "We've kinda already wasted a whole minute arguing," The party boy turned to Harold, "What do we do, man?"

Duncan groaned as Harold was glad to explain what his team needed to do. "It's pretty simple actually. You have to grab one of those flowers over there and we float across with the help of the wind pushing us."

Geoff shrugged. "Sounds good enough to me," Geoff got onto a flower with Sadie. Duncan grouped up with Eva, while Harold took LeShawna, and Cody ended up with Sierra. "Hold on tight!" Cody shouted. The flowers took off and were heading to another small planet. Once they were close enough, Harold instructed them to jump off.

"Now get onto those other flowers!" the nerd said.

"Couldn't we have just used that flower we were just on?" Duncan asked, a scowl upon his pierced face.

Harold shook his head, "There wouldn't have been enough petals for us to make it to the other planet," he explained.

He and LeShawna grabbed hold of another flower while the rest of the group paired up again. They soared into the air, but where dropping down a bit.

"What do we do now Harold?" Sadie asked, getting worried.

"The one on the bottom of the petal has to spin!" Cody answered for Harold. Sierra, Geoff, Duncan, and Harold all spun, giving them a boost forward and a boost upward. One of the petals had gotten off the flower in the process. Duncan spun once again, getting him at a higher altitude, but Cody quickly told him not to do that again. For once, the punk listened. When the team was going down once again, they spun, Duncan followed by accident. He and Eva were down to one final petal, which was quickly dropping them down. Luckily for them, it brought them down on a new planet.

"Nice going," Eva said, "We both could've gotten out right there!" she raised her voice, but quickly covered her mouth when she noticed.

"Hey, I got us here, didn't I?" Duncan asked, his smug grin on his face.

Eva rolled her eyes, "I guess…but if we need to use another flower, I call bottom,"

"Whatever," Duncan said, now a seductive grin on his face, "I prefer being on top anyways," the punk lifted his unibrow. Eva looked at him oddly for a moment, and then went wide-eyed when she realized his dirty joke. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and raised her fist at him, but she dropped it and started counting to ten quietly.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Eva **– I'm really trying to fix my (_she lifts her hands and uses her fingers as quotations_) _anger problem_, so I decided to let that little rat live. Besides, Courtney will get to him, won't she?"

**Duncan** – (_he sighs happily_) Man it's good to still be alive!

**Courtney **– I wonder why Eva got angry. So what if Duncan prefer being on top of the flower? She said she'd rather take the bottom anyway. (_she taps her chin_) Then again, if you just greet yourself to Eva, she'll get mad.

* * *

The rest of the team members came to join Eva and Duncan at the small planet.

"What now?" LeShawna asked. Just as she asked that, something was burrowing right next to them. Cody ran up to it and ground-pounded right near it. A _Monty Mole_ popped out with a spiky helmet. Cody ran towards it before it got the chance to go back in the whole, and spun to knock it out of the whole. Cody struck a heroic pose after defeating the enemy. He got a cheer from Sadie and Geoff, a compliment from Eva, LeShawna, and Harold, one of Duncan's _whatever_, and a hug from his biggest fan. A _sling star_ appeared right in the middle of the planet. Harold and Cody both ran towards it and were launched upward, onto another oddly-shaped planet. This one was larger than the other three they were on combined.

The rest of the team followed the geeks' actions. There were three _Monty Moles_ burrowing underground.

"Alright guys," Cody said, turning to his teammates, "Once you're right near these moles, ground-pound so they can come out and then spin to hit them. Don't be in front of them though, 'cause you might be sent out of the game!"

The team nodded, while Sierra swooned. "Oh Cody, you're so handsome when you give out orders," Cody blushed a bit and smiled sheepishly. Duncan rolled his eyes at the uber fan's compliment and went with Geoff to go defeat a _Monty._ Sierra had already called dibs to go with Cody. Sadie grouped with Eva, leaving LeShawna and Harold to be grouped.

"Since there's only three _Montys_," Harold said, "Let's let the others defeat them. I wouldn't want my beautiful, chocolate eyed goddess to get tired virtually."

LeShawna smiled, "Aw, thanks sugar!"

"Plus, one the others are done," Harold added, "We can take a ride on the _Launch Star_ that appears after they're all gone! Follow me!" Harold proceeded to run on the weirdly-shaped planet. LeShawna followed him.

Duncan and Geoff had already managed to defeat a _Monty_. Geoff was the ground-pounder while Duncan was the spinner. Sierra and Cody were busy, as a _Monty_ was chasing after the geek. Sierra was trying to catch up to it and make sure it didn't hurt him. The _Monty Mole_ was getting closer. Sierra managed to perform a long jump, ground-pound the mole out of its burrow and kick him out before it caused Cody virtual harm.

"Thanks Sierra!" Cody said, trying to catch his breath, "You're really good at this!"

Sierra blushed slightly. "Oh thank you Cody!" she hugged the geek on the usual spot.

Sadie and Eva were having a bit of trouble with the mole. It seemed to be running away from both of them.

"Quit runnin' ya' coward!" Eva yelled, sprinting to the burrow trails. Sadie was right behind the fitness chick, but wasn't keeping a steady pace. Eva did a long jump, and ground-pounded the floor, but the mole was farther than she was when she performed it. This made her angry.

"Eva…" Sadie said, panting. "Would it be okay if I take a break?"

"You serious?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. The thick BFFFL nodded and Eva sighed. "Okay, hold up," Eva walked a little past Sadie as she noticed the mole was coming at them. She threw her hands through the dirt and grabbed the mole out. She punched the animal right in the stomach and threw it where Duncan and Geoff were heading. She dusted off her hands and grinned. "There. Break time over. Let's go!"

Harold and LeShawna were right at the end of the planet when a _Launch Star _appear before them. "Wicked!" Harold said. He grabbed LeShawna's hand and tried tugging her into the star, but she managed to just walk with him. They jumped onto the _Launch Star_ and before they knew it, they were off! They were flying! LeShawna couldn't believe it at first, but when she realized she was, she shouted happily and twirled. Harold chuckled at seeing his lover interest have so much fun. It looks lovely to the nerd. They flew past a metal circle covered with thorns and landed on a planet that looked exactly like an apple. A caterpillar like creature was right next to them. It was a _Wiggler_. It seemed pretty happy, but LeShawna felt creeped out by it and jumped on its head, destroying the creature.

"Sorry baby," LeShawna said, "but I ain't a fan of bugs."

"It's okay," Harold said, patting LeShawna's shoulder, "It was an enemy anyways,"

Duncan, Eva, Geoff, Sierra, Cody, and Sadie arrived momentarily. Sierra and Geoff looked very excited.

"That was awesome!" Geoff shouted and pumped his fists in the air. "Let's do that again! Please?"

"We should be riding at least two more," Cody said. "So don't worry, you'll get to ride 'em again."

"Awesome!"

Sadie giggled at Geoff's optimism, while Eva gave a very small smile. Duncan was the only one who looked like he didn't care.

"Can we get going now?" he asked, annoyed. The team nodded. Cody took the opportunity to go onto a convenient stump that was on the Apple Planet and ground-pound it. Once he did, a _Worm_ popped out and went into a different apple planet. Its body left a bridge for Team Odd-Ball. The girls (including Eva) looked pretty disgusted.

"Uh-uh" LeShawna said, shaking her head, "Ain't no way LeShawna gonna' walk over a worm's body!"

Duncan, who was already walking across, grunted. "Fine, now we really know who we're gonna vote off when we lose!"

"Oh, stop with your negative attitude already," Sadie said, rolling her eyes. She looked at the worm's body in disgust, but started walking on it with her eyes closed. Once she made it across, she bumped into Duncan, due to her eyes still being shut.

"There, that wasn't so bad right?" he asked the big BFFFL. She nodded her head with a light smile. Duncan turned around, only to be rammed by a red _Wiggler_. The caterpillar creature also rammed Sadie on its rampage, and knocked both the punk and the sweet girl out of virtual reality.

Cody came afterwards and saw the two poof away. The _Wiggler _tried taking Cody with the other two, but Sierra jumped in front of Cody and landed directly on the angered creature's head.

"Thanks Sierra!" Cody said, "You've saved my butt once again,"

"Anything to keep that booty unharmed!" Sierra said. Cody raised an eyebrow at her comment, but shrugged it off.

The rest of the team walked over to them. LeShawna noticed that Sadie and Duncan had been taken by the now deceased _Wiggler_ and hung her head in shame. She felt it was her fault that they were gone.

"Don't cast the blame on yourself LeShawna," Harold said, comforting his love. "If there's anyone to blame, it's me…or Cody, but mostly me!"

"It's not all bad," Eva said, "At least we won't have to hear Duncan's grunts and groans now."

"That's true…" LeShawna said. The sista with 'tude walked up to another stump on the planet and bashed it inside, making the _Worm _come out once again and went into the final apple planet. As they were crossing the worm's body, Geoff was having a little fun.

"Don'tcha guys just love how there's so little gravity here?" the party boy said, as he circle the worm's body. He even jumped and went spinning around it once.

"Honey, we ain't got time for this," LeShawna said to Geoff. He apologized and they got onto the other apple planet. Instead of _Wigglers _protecting this planet, there were boulders. Luckily for them, the boulders weren't alive and couldn't track them down. Harold quickly went up to the stump on the planet and ground-pounded it down. The worm came out for the last time, but had no more body to stretch out. His head stopped directly at a _Launch_ _Star_.

Geoff quickly pushed his way in front of everyone to get to the _Launch Star_ first. The partier got onto it and launched off. He was screaming in delight once he was shot out. Geoff landed on a small, grass and thorn covered planet. There was another _Launch Star_ in front of him.

"This day just keeps getting better!" he shouted to himself.

He hooked himself onto it and flew to a dirt filled planet with a huge tree in the middle. There was a defenseless little bunny with ears shaped as stars being chased by a huge _Monty_. The huge _Monty_ was known as _Major Burrows_. He popped out of his burrow and growled at the bunny. Geoff watched in shock at the poor animal being chased after huge mole.

"AHHH! Somebody help me!" screamed the _Star Bunny_.

Geoff ran towards _Major Burrows_ while he was out of the ground and ground-pounded near him. The mole's whole body was now showing as he sat dumbfounded on the planet's floor. Geoff kicked the huge creature and sent him flying a few feet. The party boy thought he was done, but he was far from it. The huge mole got up on his feet and glared at Geoff. He dug back into the grown and began chasing Geoff. Geoff ran away, but the mole went the opposite way he was going. He turned his head to see if _Burrows_ was following him, but saw nothing. He was tackled by _Major Burrows_ from his front side when his guard was down.

The remaining Team Odd-Ball members finally came to the planet. _Burrows_ had found some new targets and started chasing after them. Cody grounded-pounded once _Burrows_ had gotten half-way out of the ground, causing the mole to get out of his hole and run around like a moron. Eva chased after the mole and kicked him right in his rear-end. _Burrows _was literally blowing steam out of his ears as his fur turned more red. He dug back into the ground and tackled Eva on his way back in. It was down to Sierra, Cody, Harold, and LeShawna to defeat the boss now. The four started running away from _Burrows_ as he was getting near them every second. Once he popped out half-ways, Harold ground pounded the floor. _Burrows_ went backwards into the soil again. He charged at them even quicker, taking Cody on his rampage.

"CODY!" Sierra shouted on the top of her lungs. She was now glowing red as well. The Total Drama fanatic jumped forwards to _Major Burrows_ and roundhouse kicked him in the face while in the air. The huge mole was sent back and was finally defeated.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Sierra **– Nobody messes with my Cody! (_she points at the camera_) Got it?

**Harold **– Awww, I was just about to do what Sierra did! I got to be quicker next time.

* * *

The _Star Bunny_ got off from the tree it was on and went to the remaining three.

"Thank you so much for saving me, boiyoing!" the bunny said as it jumped on Sierra. "Here, take this as a token of my appreciation, boiyoing yoing!"

The bunny pulled out a golden star from his fur and gave it to Sierra. She grabbed it and started floating in mid-air. LeShawna and Harold joined her in floating and spun around the star. They let out a final cheer and were finished with their part of the mission.

* * *

**(Real World)**

Sierra, Harold, and LeShawna removed their virtual reality helmets and were approached by Chris.

"Congratulations Team Screw-Ball, er, I mean, Odd-Ball!" he chuckled nervously as he got a mean look from LeShawna. "Since you guys had the most remaining teammates during your mission, you're automatically safe from elimination today!"

Team Odd-Ball all cheered happily as the other teams groaned, moaned, grunted, and everything in between.

"You guys now get to use the Virtual Reality Machine to play the _Mario Sport_ series! You'll be able to play against actual _Mario _characters if you want." Chris continued, "But right after we use it to determine the loser for this challenge." He turned to the other two teams. "Go onto the beds, it's time for the tie breaker!"

They followed the host's directions and put their helmets on. The final virtual reality challenge of the day was about to go underway.

* * *

**(Virtual World)**

The fifteen contestants were standing in a rock area. There were huge rocks acting as a border or a wall at the end of the area. The sky was dark, but it had bright stars to illuminate the place. Tyler, who was looking at the area front, back, side to side, and all other directions that probably didn't even exist, had a huge smile on his face and looked as if he were about to cry.

He broke the silence by shouting: "NO WAY!" right in Noah's ear.

"This is _Bouldergeist_'s stage; my favorite boss in all the _Mario series_!"

Noah was rubbing the ear that Tyler yelled into. "Yeah, I bet it took you months to beat such a simple boss,"

"Maybe," Tyler growled, "But I bet it was so simple for you to beat because you cheated off a video!"

The bookwork gasped. He followed it by glaring at Tyler. The two looked like they were going to have a nerd fight.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Noah **– Did that pathetic, idiotic, wannabe, red track-suit wearing, (_he lifts his hands to make air quotes_) _jock_, just accuse me of using a video to defeat the _Bouldergeist_? If we lose, he just got my vote!

**Tyler **– I'll admit, it did take me about a week to beat _Bouldergeist_, but the only reasons as to why it took so long, is because the controls kept breaking after I threw them at the wall.

* * *

As the bookworm and the jock continued glaring and growling at each other, Ezekiel stepped in to end the violence.

"Stop fighting, eh," the prairie boy said, gently pushing the two away from each other. "We gotta f'oocus so we do'on't have to vote off anyone."

Tyler let out a sigh. "Zeke's got a point." The jock extended his hand towards Noah, "Truce?"

The tan boy scoffed and turned the other way, refusing to shake Tyler's hand. He frowned and put it down. Meanwhile, Chris was using the intercom in the real world to give out instructions.

"Okay, I'm gonna make it plain and simple," he said, "There's two ways of winning this for your team. One way is to be the lasts one surviving for your team. The second way is to defeat the boss I'm about to spawn. Good luck, you losers are gonna need it!"

As the host turned off the intercom, the area started to shake furiously. The rocks that were acting as a boarder flew into the middle of the area and formed something. The creature it formed was none other than the boss Tyler mentions: _Bouldergeist._ It roared at all the contestants that were there and glared at them angrily. Speaking of Tyler, he immediately ran towards the rocky ghost and ran around it over and over again. It growled at the jock and picked up rocks from the floor. He sent two towards the jock, while the other four rocks were sent to Courtney, Alejandro, Gwen, and Justin. All but Justin, who was hit near his crotch, were able to dodge the rock. One of the rocks that _Bouldergeist_ threw at Tyler was darker than the others. Once it slammed onto the ground, a black ghost known as a _Bomb Boo_ appeared. It was floating freely until Tyler spun near the ghost and grabbed it by its tongue. He hit the huge rock ghost on the side, causing some of its rocky armor to come off and expose darkness.

Courtney watched Tyler's every movement and ran in to defeat the _Bouldergeist_. The monster made the spikes for in the ground, nearly hitting DJ, but getting Beth. All of Team Caliente's members were lucky enough to dodge the sharp spikes. Noah joined in to help (not really) Tyler, while Heather joined Courtney. The monster summoned rocks from the ground once again. He sent it towards Gwen and Katie, whom were lucky enough to run away from the rocks. The rest of the rocks were sent to those who were circling around _Bouldergeist_. He sent out two black rocks this time, making to _Bomb Boos_ come out. Noah grabbed one, while Heather grabbed the other, both hit all the rocky armor off of _Bouldergeist_. His true form was revealed. It looked a lot different than how it looked with the armor. It fled away from Courtney, Noah, Tyler, and Heather, but the frightened monster had left one _Bomb Boo_ for them. Noah tried to grab it, but Courtney pushed him roughly in order to get it. She grabbed the ghost by the tongue and hit the uvula-like thing that was coming out of its mouth.

The creature shrieked in pain and went towards the middle of the arena. It shook of the pain it was in, and formed with it rocky armor yet again. This time however, it had rocky arms. It roared loudly, letting the others know that it wasn't done yet. Courtney, who was right next to _Bouldergeist_, was squished like a bug as the rock hand came down at her. Once it was done with Courtney, it threw its fist towards Ezekiel, Lindsay, Bridgette, and Izzy. The blondes and the prairie boy were hit as the fist was too fast for them to dodge; Izzy however, jumped onto the monster's rocky fist and rode on it. The ghost tried to shake her off, but the red-head was tightly holding onto the monster's finger. It got fed up with her and swatted the psycho off, but upon doing just that, it destroyed its left arm.

Since Courtney was now gone, Trent went to go help Heather, while Gwen tried to tell DJ to stop cowering and help. Alejandro and Katie went to help their remaining teammates, but where stopped when a shadow covered them. The shadow belonged to _Bouldergeist_'s remaining hand. It came down very quickly. Alejandro reacted by pushing Katie out of harm's way, while he was the one to be squashed by the giant hand. The thin BFFFL gasped at the fact that the Hispanic Canadian did that for her. She gained a serious look on her face and ran to help the others, who were being fed rocks by the monster. Two rocks were thrown at DJ and Gwen. Both were hit by them as they Gwen was distracted by looking at DJ, and DJ was hit while he was in fetal position. There was two _Bomb Boos_ that came out of the rocks were grabbed by Noah and Heather once again. Heather hit the monster, while Noah was actually aiming to hit someone else: Trent.

"Screw _Bouldergeist_!" Noah shouted to his remaining teammates. "When another _Bomb Boo _comes, just aim for Heather and we'll win this!"

Tyler and Katie nodded with a smirk on both their faces, while Heather looked at all three of them wide-eyed.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Heather – **Ihave to say, that was a good idea from Noah. I can't believe I didn't think of that…could I be losing my touch?

**Noah – **To be honest, I was aiming to hit Tyler with that _Bomb Boo_, but Trent sorta got in the way.

* * *

_Bouldergeist_'s other arm had grown back. He swatted at Team Caliente, but only managed to get Katie. He summoned rocks from the ground once again, missing the remaining three. Two _Bomb Boos_ popped out (as usual). It was grabbed by Tyler, who was trying to hit Heather, but instead, it collided with Noah. Tyler was lucky enough to grab the second one, but it hit the boulder ghost; however, that hit made all of its rock armor come off and his arms fall. The creature was running away once again, leaving _Bomb Boos_ on the floor. Both Heather and Tyler grabbed one, but Tyler was victorious as he hit _Bouldergeist_ on its weak spot. It let out a painful screech as its head started imploding. Since Heather did destroy the creature first, she was automatically sent out of the virtual world, leaving Tyler all by himself. Once _Boulder_geist exploded, he let out a large golden _Power Star_. Tyler ran to grab it in order to end the virtual challenge.

"Congratulations Tyler!" Chris said, "You and your team don't have to face elimination tonight!"

All team members from Team Caliente cheered and picked up Tyler, throwing him in the air a couple of times. Noah was the only one who wasn't happy and glaring at Tyler.

Chris turned to face the losing team, "But it seems Team Not-So Excellent has to eliminate someone yet again!" He laughed, "Wonder who it's gonna be."

* * *

**(Bonfire Ceremony)**

The team of seven were sitting on the stumps. Chris however wasn't there. Instead, a blonde haired intern wearing a white tank top and green shorts was there.

"Hey everybody," the intern said, "I'm Billy, an intern here. Chris kinda ate Chef's food by accident and is having explosive diarrhea," Some of the team members looked confused at him, "Yeah, apparently it does exist"

"So anyway, I'm going to be giving out your guys' s'mores. Remember, the person who doesn't get there s'more will be immediately out of the competition, be picked up by the loser-copter, and take the Drop of Shame once they get to Playa des Losers."

"How could we forget?" Gwen said, rolling her eyes, "We just heard that yesterday,"

"Right…" Billy said, rubbing his neck. "Anyways, here are the people who are staying here:…

"Courtney,"

"Trent and Justin,"

"DJ,"

"and Beth,"

Heather was once again in the bottom two. Joining her this time, was none other than her least favorite goth girl, Gwen.

"Since I always hear you guys not liking a dramatic pause to know who's booted off, I'll just make it quick. Heather, you're in, Gwen, you're out."

The goth's eyes grew insanely wide. "What?" she shrieked, "You guys voted me off over her? What the hell is wrong with you people?"

"Gwen, it's okay, calm down," Trent said, trying to…calm her down (really?). "Money isn't everything."

"Easy for you to say," she said, a bit quieter now, "You're still in this game,"

The guitarist lifted his goth girlfriend's head up in order for her eyes to meet his. Once the two's eyes were locked on each other, Trent pulled her in for a kiss. Courtney and Beth cooed, while Justin and DJ both gave Trent a thumbs up.

"Just a little going away present," Trent said to her after they apart, "I'll try to win this thing just you, okay?"

Gwen smiled and nodded. She hugged her boyfriend one last time before the loser-copter lowered itself. "Good luck Trent!" She boarded the helicopter and while it lifted off, a small tear came out of Trent's eye. DJ and Justin went to comfort their friend while Heather walked away. Little did Heather know that Beth followed right behind her.

"Heather!" she called out. When the queen bee turned around, she scowled.

"What do you want?" she asked rudely.

"I just wanted to know what the deal was with you hugging Trent earlier today,"

Heather's eye widened when hearing that. "No-nothing, why do you ask?"

"Do you like Trent?"

"Th-that's none of your business," Heather said, pouting the opposite direction. "Why do you care anyway?"

"Because, I've actually heard some rumors about you during the break of TDA, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for you,"

"What…rumors?" Heather asked, facing Beth again.

"Well, I remember the really big one was that you were kinda obese when you were younger and that you had dozens of pimples on your face…is that rumor true?"

Heather looked as if she was about to cry and nodded.

"It's okay Heather," Beth said, patting the queen bee's shoulder.

"Why?" Heather asked, "Why are you being…nice to me?"

"Well, yesterday, I heard DJ say 'everyone deserves a second chance', and I've noticed that no one has really done that to you…so after I heard that rumor, I kinda wanted to give you one. A second chance that is. You must have some good inside of you,"

"DJ really said that? Then that must mean that he was one of the people that didn't vote me off!"

"Most likely. I heard that he voted off for Justin."

Heather let out a small, yet awkward, smile. "So you're really gonna be nice to me?" The short girl nodded.

"As long as you're nice to me,"

"Even after those horrible things I've said about you during both seasons?"

"Like I said, or, well how DJ said 'everyone deserves a second chance,"

Heather smiled again, this time without the awkwardness. "Thanks Beth,"

"No problem!"

The two girls walked off to their cabin to hit the hay. Who knows what Chris had in store for them tomorrow.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Gwen **– Who am I voting for? Of course, Heather. I don't care if she was a big help, I don't want to have to deal with her again!

**Trent **– Heather was a big help, so I'm actually gonna let my vote for her slide this time. I'll vote for Justin. I know we're buds and all, but he wasn't exactly that much use during this challenge.

**DJ **– I never knew Heather was so good at these kinda challenges. Justin wasn't that good however, so I'll vote for him. Sorry dude.

**Courtney **– I'm voting for Gwen. It feels weird sleeping with her in the same room. I wake up having nightmares of her trying to smother me!

**Heather **– Bye weird goth girl!

**Justin **– Gonna have to vote for Gwen. She's a big threat after all. Sorry Trent.

**Beth –** I'm voting for Courtney again. All she did was get crushed by the enemy.

* * *

**(Vote Count)**

Gwen – 3

Justin - 2

Heather – 1

Courtney – 1

_**Out: **_Owen, Gwen.

_**In: **_Alejandro, Beth, Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, Duncan, DJ, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Katie, LeShawna, Lindsay, Noah, Sadie, Sierra, Trent, Tyler.

* * *

Sorry Gwen fans, but she's out. Will Heather be out next? Who knows? I won't do the backwards version of the TDI list, okay ;). Sorry if the chapter seemed boring. I didn't exactly know how to put in character dialogue during the boss fights. I'll try to do better next chapter.

**[1] **– That was the name of the enemy on MarioWiki. Weird, huh?

**[2] – **In the game, if you stay too long in the goop, you'll lose a life. Lindsay was covered in goop, so she was sent out for being covered in it too long.

**[3] **– _Petey_ is only able to do that the second time you fight him, not the first time.

**[4] **– Same as above.

Edit: Sorry for the accidental deletion. I was trying to edit the chapter. The next chapter might not come out too quick. I'm starting high school and karate practice.


End file.
